Obsession
by Danachii
Summary: COMPLETED! Tea hires an employee, Thesiuse Yulmaki, to help her around her house... but it turns out that Thesiuse has something to do with the Millennium Iteams, and kidnaps Tea! Only Yugi and friends can save her... plz, R&R!
1. Thesiuse Yulmaki

-Obsession-  
-Chapter 1-   
~Thesiuse Yulmaki~   
  
(I've added more to this chapter!) Please note that I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!! -___-;  
PS: Read and Review!   
  
  
***  
It was half past nine, and Tea was still asleep. Yugi Moto, was awakened, unable to go back to sleep. He was thinking of his past life, and all of those adventures...   
  
He'd decided to go downstairs. First, he bent down on the bead, kissed his wife on the cheek, and whispered, "I love you, Tea," then, he went downstairs. He then saw someone's head, moving. When he'd reached dowstairs, he saw a young girl, looking at his Dark Magician.   
  


"Morning, Yuri, dear," said Yugi.   


"Morning, dad," replied the girl, with a unhappy look.   


Yugi looked at her, and knew she wasn't feeling okay.   


"Is there something wrong, Yuri?" Yugi asked her.   


The long brown haired girl looked at her father, and looked him straight in the eye. Her violet eyes, where just like her fathers, except now, they were in crystal tears.   


"Yes, there is something wrong," Yuri replied.   


"Then, what is it?" Yugi asked.   
There was a pause for a moment, then, Yuri said, "I don't think I'll ever be a good duelist. I don't think that the heart of the cards can help me, either!"   
Yugi was silent for a moment, then he said, "Don't ever think say that, Yuri. The heart of the cards will help you win, if you believe - "   


"I lost a duel to Seth," sobbed Yuri.   


Yugi opened his mouth. "What? Not Kaiba's son!"   


"Yes, Kaiba's son, dad."   


"It's okay, Yuri. At least you tried your very best," said Yugi, as he hugged her.   


"Thanks dad."   


"Go and wake up your mother for me."   


"Okay."   
  
***   
  
The room was silent. No one was talking. There was only a drop of liquid, coming out from the pipes. Someone was coming. Someone... just, someone. His dark eyes were evil, and he had an evil smile on his face. His short dark hair mached exactly with the darkness. The look of sadness, the evilness, the misery...   
  
He started walking, until, a shadow stopped him. He didn't look at it at all. He was staring at the ground, with the same evil smile he had on his face. He chuckled underneath his breath.   


"What's that?" asked the shadow.   


"Nothing, master," said the man.   
The shadow was silent for a moment, then said, "How did you know it was me?"   


"My dear master," said the man, "I've never seen a shadow look so gloomy before."   


"I see," said the shadow. "Have you located our next target?"   


"Yes, master," said the man. "I'll get to him, now. He seems to have a Millennium Item with him."   


"Excellent," said the shadow. "You have done well, for now. You will be awarded if you bring him to me."   


"Yes, master," said the man, as he walked away from the shadow, and out from the haunted building. He was going after someone. Someone. Whoever he was going after, he needed to be warned. He needed to know.   
  
***   
  


"Yuri! Where do you think you're going?" Tea asked as Yuri was running from the Moto Mansion.   


"I have plans with my friends, mom," Yuri replied.   


"You can schedual your plans for later, dear. Your room is a mess, and you need to be responsible!"   


"But, mom, please?"   


A cat was sitting on their window, as Tea covered her nose.   


"And did you give Miko her bath?"   


"I'll do that later when I get back, I promise," Yuri said as she began to run towards the park.   
Tea stared after her, as Yugi tried to sneaked out from the door. 

"And where do you think you're going?"   


Yugi froze. "To work. Where else, dear?"   


"Not dressed like that, you're not."   


Yugi sighed and went towards the bathroom. After two minutes, he came back wearing a neat suit, then when he was about to leave, he turned around and faced Tea.   


"Excuse me, but this thing we're on," Yugi replied.   


"Hmm?"   


"You're in it," Yugi said. "Why aren't you coming?"   


"I figured I needed my break," Tea replied, and heading towards her room.   


Yugi stared at her. "Excuse me? A break? Hold on a sec, you expect me to give the forms? Look, I don't care if you care, but I care. That's guy - whatever his name is, is coming today, so their's really no point for you to stay here. And besides, if you don't come, he's going to go back."   


"You're forcing me, but fine," Tea replied, and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll go."   
They had been driving for not too long, but only for a minute, until they'd stopped at a building which almost looked like a old huanted house, and got out from the van.   


"Mr. and Mrs. Moto?" said a voice. "He's here."   


"Good," said Tea. "Bring him out."   


"Yes, miss."   


Tea had been trying to look for an employee, that can help them support and work for them, in their house. Yugi thought that it wasn't really necessary, but Tea did.   


A man appeared from the door, wearing a neat suit. His dark eyes were covered by his dark hair, and he had an unsual smile on his face.   
"Hello, Mr. Thesiuse Yulmaki," said Tea, as she reached out her hand to start of with a shake. "Nice to meet you."   
Instead of shaking hands, the man took Tea's hand, and kissed it, and said, "Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Moto." then, he looked at Yugi.   


"Mr. Moto," he said.   


"Hi," that's all Yugi could say.   


"Well, we should begin with signing the forms," said Tea. "Then, I'll show you your room."   


The man just nodded, and replied with, "Yes, we should."   


Yugi wasn't feeling right about him. He knew he was after something, or worse... someone. Thesiuse then, was talking how much he wanted to start a family, and he made a fake crying noise and said that how badly he wanted a wife and childern of his own. Tea felt sorry for him, but Yugi, however, didn't. After they we're about to go home, Yugi looked at Thesiuse, again, and saw that he had an evil look on his face, and muttered, "I've got them, now, master..."   


"Very good, Thesiuse, very good," replied a dark voice.   


***   
Oh, I'm really excited to continue! What's Thesiuse really trying to do? Read and find out! (^_____^) 


	2. The Kidnap

-Obsession-  
-Chapter 2-  
~The Kidnap~  
  


***   
The following Saturday morning, Thesiuse was offering the Moto's breakfast. Yura tried to say that she wasn't hungry, but Thesiuse refused.   


"It's really no big deal," Yura complained. "I'm not that hungry, and besides, I have to do my homework - "   


"Yura," said Tea suddenly behind Thesiuse's back.   


Yura stared. She didn't have that much of a choice.   


"Do what the nice man tells you to do, dear," said Yugi, with a fake smile. Yura stared at her father like mad. Nice? Was he really nice? All he did all morning was knocking on Yuri's door, forcing her to wake up.   


"Oh, fine," said Yura. "Fine. I'll eat."   


It usually took Yura a minute to finish her breakfast, but today, because of Thesiuse, Yura had to eat slowly. 'Eating slowly is better because then you'll have time to chew more!' Thesiuse would say.   


"I really have to go and do my homework, now," said Yura, as she walked up the stairs to go to her room.   


"Tie your shoelace," said Thesiuse.   


"I beg your pardon? - "   


"Yura!"   


"Oh, all right! All right!" she bend down to tie her shoelace.   


"Seesh! Can I go now?"   


"Outside," Thesiuse replied.   


"What? But - "   


"YURA!"   


"Fine! Fine! Fine!" yelled Yura, and slammed the back door to shut. "I'm going outside!"   
There was a pause, but Thesiuse was the first to speak, "Well, that went well."   


Yugi and Tea both stared at him, and there was another silence.   


***   


Yura had reached her friends house. She couldn't take it when Thesiuse was annoying her.   


"He did what?"   


"He's a nightmare, Tina," replied Yura.   


"Well, it's okay," replied Tina, in her British accent. Her white hair were up to her hips. Her blue eyes were like the ocean, the clear blue water.   


"You can do your homework at my house," said Tina. "I'll ask my dad if you can maybe stay over for one night."   


"Would you really do that?" asked Yura, as she hugged her friend. "Oh, Tina! You're the best!"   


Tina went pink.   


A white haired man opened the door. "Tina? Yura? You kids are in for a treat!"   


"A treat?" asked Yura.   


"This man just came today," said Bakura Ryou, Tina's father. "He said that he'll take us at a tour at Kaiba Land!"  
  


"Kaiba Land? All right!" Tina exclaimed.   


Just then, a man came in. To Yura, he looked a lot like Thesiuse... It was Thesiuse! she couldn't believe it. How did he get here?   


"Um, Mr. Ryou?" said Yura. "I think I'll just go home."   


"Home?" said Tina.   


"Yeah, I'm sure my parents are worried," said Yura.   


"But, Yuri! I thought that you're going to stay..."   


"It's okay, Tina," said Yura. "I can come over another time." then, she whispered in her ear, "That's the man I was talking about."   


Tina looked up, and gulped.   


"You know dad," said Tina, "if Yura's not going, then I'm not going."   


"Are you sure?" Bakura asked.   


"Yes," Tina replied. "Let's go outside, Yura."   


***   


The rest of the day was bad for Yura. Thesiuse made her stay outside for the whole day, until eight at night. Yugi had said nothing. He was silent for the whole day. He was thinking of what Thesiuse got that he hadn't got. He was worried that he'll take her and Yura away from him. She loved Tea and Yura more than anything else, and would do anything to help them, even if it was hard, or had to sacrifice.   


Late at night, Tea was sleeping in Yugi's arms, and her breath that smelled clean and fresh made Yugi feel that he was clean forever.   


***   
  
Thesiuse was sitting on his couch, in his living room. His dark hair was, still, covering his eyes. He was sitting near a fire, and reading a book.   


"I see that you've been busy," said a voice.   


Thesiuse turned around, and saw a shadow, covering up half of the living room.   


"Yes, I have," Thesiuse replied.   


"Have you spotted him yet?" the shadow asked.   


"Yes," said Thesiuse.   


"Excellent, you have done well, Thesiuse," said the shadow. "Will you go to the plan tonight, or at daylight?"   


"I think right now, master," said Thesiuse, as he dropped the book.   


"Now? Are you sure?"   


"Yes, now."   


***   
  
Tea had woken up, because she'd forgot to close the back door. She quickly made her way out of the bed, and into the hallway. She didn't like it when it was dark, but she had to close the door (she hated bugs). She started to walk slowly towards the door, then, she heard it...   
  
'Tea... Tea... come to me... come to me... come, and... you shall be mine...'   
  
Tea gasped. She turned around, but saw no one there. She made a grab for the door-handle, but heard it again...   
  
'Come to me... my dear... come to me... you shall be mine...'   
  
"Shut up! SHUT UP!" Tea whispered, as she tried to close the door, but, she heard someones footsteps from outside. Tea looked out, but there was still, no one. She made it for the handle, but just as she was about to reach it, something made her fall. Something very heavy. She wanted to scream, but she didn't want to wake up Yugi or Yura.   
She got up on her feet, and looked up, and saw Thesiuse, right in front of her.   
"What the - "   
It was too late. He already closed her mouth shut with his hand, and whispered, "I've got you now, and no one can save you. Your money and Yugi's Millenium Puzzle will be mine, and I... will... take... over!"   


***   
  
................. nothing! Hope you enjoyed the second chapter!   


(^____^)   


(Mwoa ha ha! I'm going to make a cliffhanger ending!)   


Just kidding! He he! 


	3. Gone

-Obsession-  
-Chapter 3-  
~Gone~  
  


by the way, people, I'm not really going to make a cliffhanger ending, but I hope you enjoy this chapter! (^_____^)   


WARNING: please, please, please! If you are under 13, don't read this chapter! Go back! 

***   
The next morning, Yugi had woke up, and streched. When he looked beside him, Tea was gone.   


'That's strange,' Yugi thought, 'she was sleeping right here... maybe she just got up early.'   


It was unusual for Yugi because every morning when he woke up, Tea would still be asleep.   


"Dad," said Yura. "Could you come here for a minute?"   


"Hold on, I'm coming."   


Yugi changed quickly, and went downstairs. He found Yura with Tina, and with two more people.   


"Oh? Joe? Tom? Tina? You kids are all here?"   


"Hi, Mr. Moto," said Joe. He was a skinny kid, with blond hair and blue eyes.   


"I just came because my dad wanted those articles back," replied Tom. He had dark brown eyes, and had a blue hat on his messy brown hair.   


"Oh, sure. I'll get them for you Tom. Joe and Tina? Make yourselves at home. You can go and eat an apple if you would like."   


"It's okay, Mr. Moto," said Joe.   


"We already ate," replied Tina.   


Yugi had got the articles, and handed them to Tom, then said to Yura, "Yura? Have you seen your mother?"   


"No," Yura replied.   


"Well... okay, then," said Yugi. "Why don't you all go to the park?"   


"Sure dad," said Yura.   


"Wow, Mr. Moto! You can read our mind! We were just going to suggest if we could go to the park! Well, come on guys!" said Tina, as she forced everyone to go out.   


Yugi wondered what that was all about, but he had to find Tea. Maybe she was in the bathroom.   


He went to the bathroom, and opened the door, but still, no Tea.   


He went to the living room, Tea wasn't there, either. Now, Yugi was starting to worry. It was unlikely of Tea to just dissapear like that.   


He had searched the whole house, even the garage. Yugi was now really worried. Tea was missing.   


***   
  
Tina had pushed everyone to the gate-entrance of the park. Yura was surprised, Joe was mad, and Tom didn't know what was going on.   


"What the heck was that for?" Tom asked Tina.   


"There's something I think you should know, Yura," said Tina, ignoring Tom. "I overheard my dad talking to my mom, and he said he was walking around your house last night, and... he saw your mom... "   


"Yeah?"   


"Shouting for help," Tina finished.   


Tim and Joe looked at each other, and Yura was confused.   


"But why? Why was she shouting for help?" Yura asked.   


"I dunno," said Tina. "Also, my dad said that he saw the same man who your parents had hired to work as an employee - "   


"Thesiuse!" Yura snapped. "But what has he got to do with - "   


"There you kids are!" said Joey Wheeler, who was running to catch up to them.   


"Hi dad," said Joe.   


"Hey, champ!" said Joey, as he pat Joe on his back.   


Tina went back to Yura. "That guy was trying to - "   


"Yura!" it was Yugi. When he reached them, he started breathing heavily.   


"Your... mother..." Yugi started.   


"What about her, dad?" Yura asked him.   


"Hey, Yugi!" said Joey. "What's up?"   


"Hi, Joey," said Yugi. "Yura, you have to come back home. Your mother is... is... "   


"Is what?" Yura asked.   


"Is... is..."   


"What is it, dad?"   


Yugi started crying, and said, "gone."   


***   
  
Tea opened her eyes, and saw that she was in a huge room. The windows were fancy looking, and she was lying on a soft bed. When she looked beside her, she saw that her cloths were neatly folded, even her under cloths... 

She gulped, and noticed that she was completely naked.   
She quickly went under a blanket, until a man opened the door. It was Thesiuse.   


"I demand that you let me go!" Tea shouted at him.   


Thesiuse just smiled evily. Tea looked at him with a disgusted look.   


"I just can't believe you!" Tea shouted, again. "We trusted you! We respected you! We gave you room!"   


"And I will thank you," said Thesiuse, "as soon as I get your money, and Yugi's Millenium Puzzle!"   


Tea didn't have time to argue. She just lyed on the bed, and looked at the ceiling. She started thinking about Yugi...   


"I'll have you know," Tea begun, "that Yugi is going to save me! And you can't do anything about it!"   


Thesiuse just sat on the bed, next to her, and said nothing.   


"Get away from me!" screamed Tea, as she tried to back away, but Thesiuse grabbed her arm.   


"Oh, my dear," said Thesiuse with an evil smile, as he started to kiss her hand.   


"I am not your dear!" Tea replied. "Yugi's my husband, and he wouldn't let you touch me!" then, she pulled her hand away.   


"That boy cares nothing about you," growled Thesiuse, angrily. "He only married you because you were just too beautiful. He doesn't care about your feelings - "   


"YUGI DOES CARE!" yelled Tea.   


"I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO LIKE THAT!" Thesiuse yelled back as Tea looked shocked.   


There was a smile pause, but then Thesiuse started speaking, again.   


"You are now here, and you're going to do whatever I tell you to!" growled Thesiuse. "Don't even dare try to escape because I'll let you know that I have traps everywhere!"   


Tea gasped, as Thesiuse continued. "Now, when I say walk... you walk... if I say sit... you sit... " then, he pulled out a knife and brought it close to her face.   


"When I say you may live... you may... but when I say you may NOT live..." he brought the the knife closer and closer...   


"You... will... die!"   
  


***   



	4. The Search Begins

-Obsession-  
-Chapter 4-  
~The Search Begins~  
  
  


***   


"I feel bad for you, man," said Joey, with tears.   


Yugi was sobbing hardly, and slamming his fist on the desk. He was depressed, but couldn't believe his luck. He should've started looking for Tea, at night.   


"This is all my fault!" Yugi sobbed loudly. "If I had started to look after her, then she wouldn't had dissapeared!"   


"Yugi, we all know how you feel!" said Tristan Taylor.   


"I can't even save her," said Yugi. "I don't even know where she is, or how to find her..."   


"You will find her, Yugi!" said Bakura. "We know you will."   


"But I should've looked after her!" sobbed Yugi. "That's what I'm suppose to do! If I had just got up and went to see what was going on, she wouldn't've dissapeared in the first place - "   


Suddenly, Joey yelled, "Stop it!" and punched him on the cheek.   


"Joey!" Tristan shouted. "Why did you do that for? You guys are friends! And friends don't hit each other if they really - "   


"Tristan!" Bakura said, "let them be."   


"But - "   


"Thanks, Joey, I needed that," said Yugi, and Joey helped him up.   


"No problem! Just call me and I'll do it again."   


"Huh?" Tristan was confused.   


"Now I know that I was just blaming myself, and that isn't going to help me save Tea," said Yugi, and turned to his friends. "You guys with me?"   


"Of course," said Bakura.   


"Yeah, we're behind your back one hundred percent," said Joey.   


There was a small silence between the friends. Bakura was tapping his hand on the desk while waiting. Tristan was sitting, and Joey was looking at the ground. Yugi was just standing.   


Mrs. Ryou, Bakura's wife, rushed in.   


"I called the police," she said. Her long white hair rested on her shoulders, and her light blue eyes shined.   


"Good, Titiana," said Bakura.   


They went outside, and saw three police cars standing by the Moto's garage. One started to speak, "We have a clue on who had kidnaped your wife - "   


"Who is it?" Yugi asked, suddenly.   


"We've found this on the road," said the officer, as he handed Yugi a hat. A hat? How good will that help? But then, the officer gave him a sheet of paprer.   


"You should look at that," said the officer.   


Yugi, first looked at the hat. He noticed that this hat was Thesiuse's hat. He'd never seen Thesiuse wear it, but he saw that he always carried it around.   
Then, he looked at the sheet of paper, and couldn't believe who he saw... it was Thesiuse. He had kidnaped Tea. Yugi wanted to explode with fire. He looked at the officer and said, "Do you know where he is?"   


"No," he replied. "And we can't even locate him, because he's not here - "   


"What'd you mean he's not here?" asked Bakura. "Listen, you! My friend just lost his wife, and you're saying that you can't locate that bastard who kidnaped her? What kind of an officer are you? You should be looking out for people and - "   


"Bakura! It's okay!" Yugi calmed him down. "I can do it myself."   


Bakura looked at him and asked, "How? How can you?"   


Yugi just pointed at his Millennium Puzzle, and suddenly, Bakura, Joey, and Tristan knew what he was talking about.   


Titiana looked at Bakura, "I'll go and get Yura and the others."   


"Do that, and meet us back here at twelve", said Bakura, then turned to his friends. "What do you recon we should do? Look for Tea?"   


There was a pause, and with a smile, Yugi said, "Yeah. Let's go look for Tea."   


***   
  
She opened her eyes, and saw that she wasn't on the bed anymore. Now, she felt like she was in the sea. She wasn't in the sea, she was in a tub filled with water. When Tea looked up, she saw Thesiuse right in front of her.   


Thesiuse smiled evily, and said, "Had a good sleep?"   


"What're you going to do with me?" Tea asked, suddenly, completely ignoring what Thesiuse had said before.   


"What does it look like?" replied Thesiuse.   


He handed her a small towel, and Tea grabbed it from him, but she didn't say thank you.   


Thesiuse tried to grab her leg, but Tea pushed him with her feet.   


"Let me help you clean up," said Thesiuse.   


"No," said Tea calmly, "I can do it myself."   


"I bet you let Yugi help you," said Thesiuse.   


"Yes, but he's my husband," Tea said angrily.   


After twenty minutes in the tub, Tea had wore a towel, and went back into bed. She hoped that Yugi would be coming soon. She wished that she was safe at home. She knew that Yugi would never leave her alone, and would come to her rescue.   


***   
  
Yura was crying in her living room, and Tina, Joe, and Tom were with her.   


Tom had sat on a chair, Joe was standing and he'd kept his hand in his pocket. Tina was sitting next to Yura, trying to comfort her.   


"Stop crying, Yura," said Tina. "It won't help you save your mom."   


Tina gave her a tissue, and Yura cleaned her tears away with it. She looked at Tina, and said, "No, you're right. But, I don't know," she was still sobbing a little, and asked, "What if my dad never finds her? What if Thesiuse does something bad like... like..."   


"Like?"Joe asked her. 'Like what?' he wanted to ask.   


"Forget it, Yura," said Tina, as Titiana came into the living room and said, "You kids better come with me. Tina, dear, go and bring your dad's Ring. He said he needs it."   


"That crummy old thing?" Tina asked. "But, why?"   


"Just go," said Titiana, "bring it back to your father."   


Tina didn't say anything. She just started running out from the house. Titiana made everyone go outside. The sky was gray and dark looking, but Yugi didn't pay any attention to that. He had to concentrate on how to get Tea back.   


"I don't think Yami will be able to do it," Yugi whispered to Bakura. Bakura just looked at him, and whispered back, "Of course, he will, Yugi."   


***   
  
What do YOU think Yami's going to do? Keep reading! (geez, I suck at writting stories...) Oh, well! He he! 


	5. The Terrible Scene

-Obsession-  
-Chapter 5-  
~The Terrible Scene~  
  


Again, go back if you're under 13!   


***   
  
"Ready?" Bakura asked Yugi.   


"Ready," Yugi replied.   


Just then, the Millennium Puzzle and Ring began to glow. The shimmering light covered Yugi's body, and his Yami came out of the Puzzle. Yugi knew Bakura's Yami couldn't help because he had been eaten by darkness. Yami and Yugi both had been covered by the shine. Bakura's Ring began to shoot a mysterious light at the Puzzle, then, Yugi saw a woman, half naked in bed, while a man was shouting at her. Yugi knew who that woman was. Tea. He saw the whole scene.   


Thesiuse had yelled at Tea and made her stay where she was, but Tea only wanted to wear her cloths. She hated when she was naked for so long. She felt comfortable when she wore her cloths.   


"I have a surprise for you, darling," said Thesiuse. He made an unsual move towards Tea, and was about to take of the blanket from her, but Tea punched him in the stomach, causing him to fall on the ground.   


***Yugi was angry at what Thesiuse was trying to do. 'How dare he?' Yugi thought, 'Why is he trying to touch Tea? She's my wife!'***   


"Watch your manners," he said, as he began to move towards Tea, again.   


Tea, then, didn't care if she was naked. She got up, and began to kick and punch Thesiuse in the stomach. Thesiuse was shocked.   


"So you want to play tough? I don't see why not! Gaurds, take her!"   


Two men stepped out from a door, and grabbed Tea by the arm. Tea wanted to scream for help, but one of the gaurds punched her in her face, which made her fall to the ground. The two man took her into the next room.   


"Hello, Thesiuse."   


***Yami gasped when he saw the shadow. 'It's him!' he thought, 'He's back!'***   


"Hello, master," said Thesiuse, excitedly. "Came to see me torture this woman?"   


"Actually, I wanted to know how things were going."   


"Things are going fine, master," Thesiuse replied, as he stepped into the room.   
He saw Tea tied up with large black rope, with her towel on, this time, and sitting on a huge chair. In front of her, was a huge looking bullet, and it was aiming near her heart. Tea began to panick.   


"LET ME GO!" Tea screamed, and sobbing.   


"SILENCE, WOMAN!" Thesiuse shouted, but Tea was still sobbing.   


***"STOP IT! STOP IT! DON'T! PLEASE!" Yugi began to scream.   


"Yugi!" Bakura whispered.   


"They can't hear you!" said Yami, as Bakura tried to calm Yugi down.   


"But they're going to kill her!" Yugi said, shivering. "THEY'RE GOING TO KILL MY WIFE!!"***   


Thesiuse had timed the bullet, then said, "Now listen, woman, I've timed this bullet - "   


"I WON'T LET YOU KILL ME!" Tea shouted   


"SHUT UP!" Thesuse shouted back at her.   


***Yugi had to do something. They were going to kill Tea.***   


"Now, then. I've timed this bullet by four hours," said thesiuse, and smiling evily, "that means that Yugi and his pesky friends have only four hours to save you!"   


"What're you planning to do with Yugi?!" Tea said angrily. She knew that her family was rich, lived in a mansion, and that Thesiuse was planning to steal their money. But, what else would he be after?   


"I am planning to take his Millennium Puzzle," Thesiuse replied. "His Puzzle has powers that I haven't seen, but I sence that it's very powerful. When I get my hands on it, I, myself, will have those powers!" he had started laughing evily. Tea was furious.   


"No, you won't," she snapped. Thesiuse stopped laughing, and looked at her, as she continued talking. "Sorry to dissapoint you, but Yugi has already solved the Puzzle, and only he will remain having those powers. It's impossible if you try to steal that away from Yugi because he already has the - "   


"That's enough, woman!" Thesiuse blabbered loudly. "Gaurds!"   


The two men had connected a wire to the chair that Tea was sitting on, and it electricuted her, and she started screaming.   


***"Oh no! TEA!! TEA!!" Yugi started screaming, as Yami and Bakura tried to calm him down.***   


"AAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Tea was screaming up to her lungs. The pain in her body was getting worse.   


***"TEA!!!"***   


"YUGI!!!"   


***   
  
Yugi started crying again, after he'd seen the terrible scene. He wanted things back to normal again. He wanted Tea in his arms, where it was much safer.   


"That's it!" said Yugi, sobbing. "This is the last straw! I'm going after Thesiuse! It's all his fault!"   


"But how will you get there?" Bakura asked.   


"I'll ask Kaiba," Yugi replied, as Yami went back into the Puzzle. "All we can do now is hope for the best."   


***   
  
"All right, you kids stay here, where it's safe," said Joey, as he turned to his wife. Yura was still sobbing a little, and Tina was still, trying to comfort her.   


"I'll take them over to our place," said Mai.   


"Miho," said Tristan. "We're going to see if Yugi and Bakura had connected Tea yet. Then, we're leaving. If we don't come back after four hours, don't waist your time trying to find us, okay?"   


"Be careful, dear," said Miho. She had put a hand on Toms' shoulder, who was beside her.   


"Tom."   


"Dad?"   


"Just, stay with the nice policemen," Tristan smiled at his son. "Alright?"   


"Okay," Tom replied.   


"Come on, everyone," said Titiana. "Let's go. You guys will tell Bakura that I'm waiting, right?"   


"Yeah, we will," said Joey. He looked out the door, and saw Bakura with Yugi, and he was crying. Joey, and Tristan rushed over to see what was the matter.   


"Thesiuse," Yugi gasped. "He's... trying to... kill... Tea..."   


"We'll help you find her, Yugi," said Joey.   


"I need kaiba's help," Yugi told Joey.   


"But, what can he do?"   


***   
  
(^__________^) 


	6. Help

-Obsession-  
-Chapter 6-  
~We Came For Your Help~  
  


***   
  
With his heart thumping fastly, Yugi started running as quickly as he could to Kaiba Corp, with Joey, Tristan, and Bakura behind him. He wouldn't even look on where he was going. He was only concentrating on how to get Tea back. He would never turn his back on her. Never.   


Once they reached the entrance to Kaiba Corp, Yugi realized that it had changed alot, even the inside, once they looked from the window. Bakura was wowing and looking around the whole area. To Yugi, this was probably his first time here, because when he was little, his mom wouldn't let him go anywhere near Kaiba Corp - (she had said that since it had been taken over by Pegasus, there were a lot of dangerous people there, so it wasn't safe for him to go).   


When Yugi and the others reached inside, they didn't know what they should do, or where they should look for Kaiba. Then, Yugi pointed straight, saying that they should ask the front desk. Joey's eyes, however, was staring at a woman, who was sitting at the front, and talking on the telephone. Her brown hair were long, and curly at the end, and her blue eyes made her look serious, just like Kaiba. Joey had hearts in his eyes, and he was blushing.   


"Isn't she hot?" Joey asked them.   


"Of course, not," Tristan replied.   


"Better stop with the cute face, Joey," whispered Bakura. "That woman may be Kaiba's wife."   


"And how would you know?" Joey whispered back.   


"I said she may be," said Bakura. "I was just guessing."   


Yugi went to the front, as the woman said a good-bye, and hung up the telephone. She looked at Yugi and said, "Welcome to Kaiba Corporation. I'm Saffron, and how may I help you?"   


Joey was still making the cute face. "Um.. yes," Yugi began. "C-could we please speak to Kaiba?"   


"Friends of his?" Saffron asked, as she picked up the telephone again.   


Friends? Was he really friends with Kaiba? He didn't know, but he had to talk to him. He had to save Tea. "Yes, we're friends of his," Yugi replied.   


Then, he looked behind him, and saw Bakura as he smiled at him. Yugi couldn't help but to smile back.   


"They want to see you now, dear," said Saffron, over the phone.   


"Dear?" Yugi asked himself.   


Without having to wait, Kaiba teleported beside the front desk, and looked at Yugi.   


"How the heck did he do that?" Joey whispered.   


"Beats me," Tristan whispered back.   


"Why, hello, Yugi," said Kaiba, with his deep rich voice that sounded serious as always. He looked beside Yugi, and saw Joey. "I see you brought your pesky sidekick with you today."   


Joey was about to explode with fire. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?!?"   


His voice was so loud, that Yugi, Bakura, and Tristan were covering their ears. But with a calm voice, Kaiba asked, "Have you ever heard of joking?"   


Suddenly, Joey was very calm, and asked Bakura, "What does he mean?"   


"He means he was only kidding," Bakura replied.   


Yugi ignored the conversation, and tried to talk to Kaiba, but Joey went first and asked, "Who is that woman?"   


Kaiba looked at him for a second, then said, "My wife."   


Joey looked at Bakura, which he was mad and had his arms crossed. Joey didn't want to admit it but Bakura was right, she was his wife.   


"Anyways," said Kaiba, "what can I do for you, Yugi?"   


"Well," Yugi began. "You see... it's kind of hard to explain... it's Tea. She was - "   


"Hold on a sec," Kaiba cut of Yugi and finished it of for him. "By mistake, you hire an employee that happenes to be a criminal, and he takes of with your wife in the middle of the night. Am I right?"   


Yugi stared at Kaiba and asked, "How did you know that?"   


"Heard it on the news."   


"You mean, this whole - thing - got reported - this fast?"   


"That's right," Kaiba replied, as he looked at Yugi. He was looking puzzled.   


"I'm still wondering," said Yugi. "How did you do that?"   


"How did I do what?" Kaiba asked.   


"How did you teleporte?"   


"New machine," Kaiba replied. "It allows me to transport anywhere around here quickly. It's lucky I don't need to use the elevator."   


There was a silence between the two, but after a while, Kaiba said, "I also heard that criminal - whatever his name is - is after your money."   


"That's not all he's after," said Yugi.   


"What do you mean?" Kaiba asked.   


Yugi pointed to his Millennium Puzzle, as Kaiba looked at him, and he nodded.   


"Yugi... that's... awful," Kaiba replied with a worried look. "You seriously need help, but... the police can't help you because... well... they know nothing abou these... stuff... and... what else can you do?"   


"Nothing," Yugi replied. "That's why we came for your help."   


Kaiba was silent for a second. "But... what can I do?"   


"Please," Bakura interrupted, "we need you to locate where Tea is onto your computer."   


"I don't know if I can do that - "   


"It's the only way we'll know she's safe," Joey added.   


"But - "   


"Kaiba, come on!" Tristan begged. "We need your help!"   


They needed his help? Them? Out of all the people... them? Kaiba just didn't know. His younger brother Mokuba seemed like the only one who asked him for help, but why now Yugi, and his friends which he always bullied and teased since he was young? Seto didn't hesitate, but said, "Fine, I'll do it."   


Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura gave a sighed of relieve, as Kaiba made them stand in the center of the area. "It's the fastest way," he said.   


"What the - " but before Joey could finish, he, and the others, felt themselves and their bodies dissapearing, then after, they were standing in a large room filled with machines and computers. Yugi figured this place had to be Seto's office.   


***   
  
O... kay, that was kind of dumb... but... it'll have to do. Find out what will happen in the next chapter! (^___^) 


	7. In Egypt

-Obsession-  
-Chapter 7-  
~In Egypt~  
  


***   
  
Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Bakura had all sat down as Kaiba was searching the map on his computer. It took him five minutes to search the map but he gave up, because his computer somehow couldn't locate where Thesiuse and Tea were. Kaiba had told them they weren't in the city.   


"It's just like the police had said," Yugi explained, " 'They aren't anywhere near here' so, it mean they're not in the city. Is that right, Seto?"   


Kaiba accidentally coughed up the cofee he was drinking and looked at Yugi. Did he just called him Seto? He had to pretend he didn't heard what Yugi had said.   


"That's right," Kaiba replied.   


"So, what else can you do?" Yugi asked, hoping there was something he could do.   


"Wait until Mokuba gets here," Kaiba replied. "For once, he knows something about this stupid pogram that I haven't figured out yet."   


They had sat there quiet, and not talking to each other, not even doing anything, except Kaiba typing on his computer, then Yugi and the others heard a voice that said, "Access Denied. Searching Areas has failed. Access Denied. Access Denied!"   


"Darn it!" Yugi heard Kaiba scream. "I can't even search anymore on this stupid pogram!"   


"Hi, Seto," Kaiba suddenly fell off his chair, looked behind him, and saw Mokuba. "Mokuba!" the boy he was looking at was a ninteen year old. He was a wearing a red vest with a white t-shirt underneath, with blue jeans. His hair up to his shoulders were dark.   


"Having trouble with that pogram again?"   


Kaiba blushed. Everyone knew he was a computer expert, except he couldn't figure out how to run his Searching-The-Map pogram. "Yes," he replied.   


"Let me at it," replied Mokuba, as he sat on the chair, and began typing.   


Joey just laughed and said, "Not so good anymore, isn't that right, Kaiba?"   


"And I thought he was a computer expert!" Seto heard Tristan talking to Bakura.   


"Looks like he gets all the help from his little brother," said Bakura.   


He, and the others started laughing, as Kaiba blushed like carnation, "I do not need help!"   


"No, he's right," said Tristan.   


"Yeah, he's beyond help!" said Joey. Bakura, Joey, Tristan, and Yugi roared with laughing, but Kaiba was fustraited. "Be quiet!"   


They all stopped laughing, and looked at Kaiba, as he heard Mokuba groan, "It still doesn't work. Even I don't know what's wrong with it... hold on a sec! I've got it! Seto! Come here for a minute!"   


Kaiba went over to Mokuba's side, and looked at the keyboard of his large computer. "Of course!"   


"Seto. I think I know why now. You left on the safe switch, isn't that right?" said Mokuba, as he pointed at a small switch on the keyboard.   


"Urgh! How could I've been so stupid!" said Kaiba, as Mokuba got of the ciar, and let Seto sit on. He turned of the switch, and began searching, again.   


"Seto. Why did you leave it on?" Mokuba asked him.   


"I was worried," Kaiba replied. "I thought it was an emergancy."   


"That was only yesterday," Mokuba replied, looking puzzled.   


"I must of forgot to shut it off."   


"Right," Mokuba turned to Yugi and said, "Yugi, I'm really sorry. I heard what happened in the news. Is there anything I can do to help? Anything at all?"   


"Just as long as you can locate where Tea is," Yugi replied.   


"Got it," Kaiba said quickly. "They're here Yugi. She's with him."   


"Tea? You've located her?" Yugi rushed over to where Seto was sitting. He was right. He saw Tea tied up with a rope, and sitting on a chair, and in front of her, was a huge bullet.   


"Tea?"   


"Yugi! Yugi! Please, help me! I don't want to get killed by this maniac!"   


"Tea, it's okay. I'm coming to save you, just hang on and don't move from that spot, I'm coming!" Yugi turned to Kaiba and said, "do you know where she is, Seto? Have you got any clue?"   


"She's near Egypt," Kaiba replied, as Yugi and the others had their mouth wide open.   


"Egypt?" said Yugi, he heard the others complaining, too.   


"You have got to be kidding me!"   


"But that's so far away from here," said Bakura. "How can we go to Egypt - "   


"Oh, Yugi," said a voice from the computer screen. It was Thesiuse.   


"You let her go, Thesiuse!" Yugi commanded. "It's me you want, not her. If you let her go, I promise I'll give you my Millennium Puzzle and - "   


"Yugi!" Seto whispered, "you're mad!"   


"It's the only way, Kaiba," Yugi replied.   


"Yugi! You can't!" Bakura told Yugi. "Maybe there's another way to save Tea - "   


"No," Yugi replied, looking at the ground, with his hair covering his eyes. "I have to do it, Bakura. I just have to. I want Tea safe. I don't care what happens to me, I just want Tea back, and giving my Millennium Puzzle, and my money may help me save Tea..."   


"YOUR MONEY!" Kaiba screamed. "Yugi, you're insane! You - you wouldn't! You - you couldn't - "   


"I have to," said Yugi. "I've got to. I don't care about losing my money, but I care about losing Tea." he looked at Kaiba and continued. "Loving and caring for people is the key to life, Seto, but money is something else."   


"You people are pathetic, because you may know now that you've only got four hours to save your precious friend," said Thesiuse on the monitor. "Are you up for it, little Yugi? Are you ready to be squashed? Are you ready to kiss yourself goodbye?"   


"I won't need to kiss myself goodbye, Thesiuse," said Yugi, as he turned to his friends. "Who's with me?"   


"We all are, Yugi," said Bakura.   


"Yeah! We'll help you get Tea back!" said Tristan, with a confident look.   


"You can trust us, dude!" Joey added. They all held each others hands in a circle.   


Yugi looked at Mokuba, as he added his hand to the circle and said, "I'm with you too, Yugi."   


Kaiba didn't say anything, except he joined the circle too. Yugi looked at him, as he said, "I'm only doing this to help you, Yugi. I'm only doing this because you already did so much for me in the past, and I thought I would help you to return the favour."   


"Thanks, Kaiba," said Yugi. He turned to his friends. "All right team - let's do it!"   


***   
  
Okay, for the first time here, I'm proud of my work! Sorry for the hold-up, everyone! My computer had crashed, but I'll promise I'll keep working on my fic! (^___^) 


	8. Teleporting

-Obsession-  
-Chapter 8-  
~Teleporting~  
  


***   
  
Instead of taking the plane all the way to Egypt, Kaiba suggested that it would be much more easier if they could just teleport there.   


"It'll only take a few minutes for me to ajust the teleporting machine," said Kaiba, as he got up, and started walking towards a door. "In the meantime, Saffron will keep an eye on Tea. Yugi, you and your friends can sit, make yourselves at home, and Seth, no touching the keys!"   


Seth Kaiba, Seto's son, looked at his father and groaned. "Oh, but I have nothing to do. Can't I just stay here with you and mother?"   


"Me and your father have to work now, sweetie," said Saffron. "Why don't you go with your Uncle Mokuba?"   


"Are you making me go out on purpose?" Seth asked. His brown hair shined as he turned around to leave.   


"Yes," Saffron replied.   


"Oh, fine. I'll go," said Seth as he and Mokuba left the room. "I had nothing better to do here, anyways."   


Yugi was sitting quietly on a chair, and looking down. So badly he wanted Tea safe back at home. He just wished everything to be back to normal. He wished this never had happend in the first place   
Tea was still on the monitor, sitting on the chair, tied up with the rope, and a huge bullet in front of her. Yugi, then, saw her; she had crystal tears pouring down from her blue ocean eyes. Yugi put a finger on the monitor and whispered, "Tea..."   


"Yugi," whispered Tea quietly. "I guess this is the end."   


"Don't say that, dear," Yugi told her. "It won't be the end. I will save you."   


"Yugi," Tea whispered. "I love you, Yugi. I'll always love you no matter what happens to me."   


Yugi started to have tears too. "I love you too, Tea. No matter what happens."   


Suddenly, there was a crash as Kaiba came running out from the door, and shouting Ouch over and over again. His pants where caught on fire. Saffron quickly made him sit on chair, as she took out her waterbottle, and poured it on his pants.   


"That was my good pants!" Seto told her.   


"Sorry, dear," Saffron apologized.   


"Is it working now, Kaiba?" Yugi asked Seto.   


"Yes, I fixed it," Kaiba looked at the time and gasped. He had wasted ten minutes of his four hours. "Oh, no, Yugi! I wasted ten minutes of your time! You shouldn't've waited!"   


"It's okay, Kaiba," Yugi said. "At least we can leave now, right?"   


"Yes, and you better hurry," Kaiba tlod them. "The teleporting machine is ready."   


"Then lets go."   


They all followed Seto which he lead them to a room with a huge circle in the middle, and he told them it was the teleporting machine. Joey said that it looked more like just a regular circle, Seto just ignored the comment.   


"Everyone," Kaiba told them. "Stand in the middle of the circle, and imagine how Egypt would look like."   


"Why do we have to imagine it, Kaiba?" Bakura asked.   


"Because it'll get you there faster," Kaiba replied. "Ready, everyone?"   


"Yes," Yugi replied. "We're ready."   


Kaiba turned on the teleporting machine and he, himself, joined the circle. Everyone felt their bodies dissapearing and falling down. Joey felt like he was about to hurl, Bakura was getting sick, Tristan was covering his stomach because it hurts, but Yugi didn't do anything. All of them had been imagening big pyramids, but they didn't know how the area would look like.   


When they stopped, Yugi looked around. The area looked deserted, except he saw a pyramid at his right, and in front of him, he saw a small town.   


"I have to contact Saffron," Kaiba told them as he got his labtop, turned it on, and began typing.   


"I still don't get it," said Tristan. "How did we get to Egypt?"   


"It was the machine, Tristan," Bakura replied. "By imagining a place, it can tap into our mind, somehow, and get us there faster."   


"So, this is Egypt?" Joey asked. "Looks pretty cool. I've never been here before, though."   


"We'd better go," Kaiba told the group. "I've contacted Saffron, and told her to keep an eye on Thesiuse while we're away. Where do you think we should start looking, Yugi?"   


"We have to ask the people in that town over there if they'd seen Thesiuse," yugi replied pointing straight. "Maybe they can help us."   


So they began walking towards the small town, ignoring all the children running around, screaming and having fun. Yugi and the others saw busy people going from places to places, they even saw a bunch of men riding camels. Joey and Tristan were really interested in the place and wanted to make sure they visit all the places around, but Yugi insested they should keep looking for Tea.   


Suddenly, Yugi said, "Hey, did you guys hear that?"   


"Did we hear what?" Bakura asked.   


"That sound!" Yugi told them. "There! I heard it again! Everyone, shut up for a moment..."   


They all closed their mouths, but they didn't hear anything. They were all very quiet, and not making any sound, until, they heard someone shouting.   


"Watch where your going, woman!" they heard a cruel voice. Then, there was a loud bang.   


Yugi and the others started running towards where the voice was, and saw a woman on the ground, with blood over her cloths. She was beautiful. She had Egytian clothing on, and on her ears she had earings which had the picture of the Millennium eye. Her very long dark hair had been tied up into a ponytail with a gold braclett, and she had been hurt very badly. Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, and Kaiba went to her side, and looked at her.   


"Let's help her," Yugi suggested. "She's hurt very badly."   


Kaiba took her hand, and wrapped it around his shoulders, as Yugi took her legs and they both helped her up. The woman began to open her eyes slowly, and she looked at Kaiba.   


"Are you alright, miss?" Yugi asked her. The woman looked at Yugi, and she gasped.   


"Bless my soul," said the woman. "It's the Pharao."   


"Pharoa?" Yugi said. "I'm sorry miss, but I'm not a Pharao - "   


"But you look alot like him," the woman replied. "He just like you, but a litte taller... are you his brother?"   


"Brother?" Yugi asked, looking puzzled. "I'm sorry miss, no."   


The woman sighed and said, "Then I must have made a mistake."   


"Excuse me, miss," Bakura said. "But did you see anyone running around here?"   


"A lot of people," the woman replied. "But this one attacked me, and look, I am bleeding."   


"What did he look like?" Kaiba asked her. "He wasn't a criminal, was he?"   


"Actually, he was," the woman said. "He was carrying a yellow hat, and he certainly didn't look like he was from here."   


"Do you have any idea who he is?" Tristan asked her.   


"Yes," the woman replied. "He was shown in the news before. He had done a lot of terrible things in the past. And yesterday, I believe I heard, he had kidnapped a woman in Domino, and he is expected to go after someone's money."   


"Do you know his name?" Joey asked her.   


"I don't know his first names," the woman replied, "but the news had said his last name was Yulmaki."   


"It's Thesiuse!" said Yugi suddenly. "He has been around here!"   


"Do you have any idea where he is?" Kaiba asked her.   


"No," the woman replied, this time in tears. Kaiba looked down and saw more blood were coming out from her stomach.   
He looked at the others and they nodded. After, they had took her to a nearby hospital, and the woman wished them good luck on finding their lost friend and said good bye.   


Without any clue, they set of their search of rescuing Tea. They went to the area where they'd found the woman lying on the ground, and tried to see if Thesiuse was hiding there, but he wasn't anywhere near there.   


"Maybe we should just give up, Yugi," said Bakura. "He's not here, anyways. Maybe he's somewhere else."   


"No, Bakura," Yugi replied. "I'm not giving up."   


"Whatever you say, Yugi."   


"Hey, you guys, look at this!" Joey yelled. "Come here!"   


Yugi, Tristan, Bakura, and Seto went to where Joey was standing. Yugi saw Thesiuse's hat on the ground and a locked door beside it.   


"It's Thesiuse's hat!" said Yugi. "But, what's that door?"   


"There's only one way to find out," said Kaiba. "We have to go in."   


"What? I'm not going in there, Kaiba!" said Joey with his arms crossed. "It might dangerous!"   


"Okay," Kaiba replied. He unlocked the door with a needle, took Yugi's hand and said, "Me and Yugi are going in, and if you want Joey, you can stay here and look for the mummies."   


"Mummies?" Joey said with fear. "Okay, fine. I'm coming."   


They all went down the stairs, but as soon as they could go down any more further, the stairs disapeared, and they began falling down, until they landed on the ground with a thud.   


***   
  
Yay! Done the eight chapter! Read more to find out what happens! (^__~) 


	9. Bakura's Hikari

-Obsession-  
-Chapter 9-  
~Bakura's Hikari~  
  


(sorry for the incorrect words, everyone! I'll try my best not to make any more mistakes!) ^__~;   
  


***   
  
When Yugi had looked up, he saw a huge door right in front of him. He looked beside him, and saw that the others had remained on the ground. Kaiba, however, had almost broke his bone while he had fell on the floor. Yugi went over to him, and helped him and the others up.   


"Ow, my back!" Yugi heard Joey complain. "Boy, it really hurts and - what the heck is that?"   


Joey had pointed at another locked up door, except now, it looked like one of those graves where they keep the mummies in. Bakura went forwards, and touched it. "Looks like... a graveyard."   


"A *gulp* graveyard?" Joey said with horror.   


"It's just a graveyard, Wheeler," said Kaiba, as he touched one of the grave. "Nothing to be afraid of..."   
Kaiba had said the wrong thing. When he had touched the grave, all the locked up doors opened, and there were real live mummies inside, as they began walking towards Kaiba and Bakura.   


"AAHH!" Joey yelled up to his lungs. He heard the others yelling, too, but Tristan's yell was the loudest.   


"AAHH!!" Bakura yelled, as one of the mummies fell on him. "I give! I give! Please don't hurt me!"   


When Bakura had looked up with fear, one of the mummies who had been going after Kaiba, fell on him. With a scared look on his face, he began yelling again. But just as he was about to get up and run, three mummies showed their skeletons behind their bandages. Bakura's face turned red, as he fell to the ground and fainted.   


"You want a piece of me?" Kaiba shouted. He grabbed one of the mummies, and slammed it onto the ground.   


Yugi, Tristan, and Joey went towards Bakura, who was lying on the ground, with his face plain white. The mummies where all wined up onto the ground. When Bakura had finally got up, he started shaking with fear, as he asked, "Are they... gone?"   


"Yes, they're gone, Bakura," Yugi responded. "Come on, it's only been half an hour."   


He'd helped Bakura up, and went towards the huge door. Yugi grabbed the handle, and tried to open it, but it was locked.   


"Great," Tristan complained. "How are we going to go inside?"   


"Like this," Kaiba replied. He went forwards, got his needle, and started to unlock the door. After one minute, Kaiba still hadn't opened the door yet. Looking back, Bakura saw one of the mummies getting up again, and running towards them. "Seto, please, hurry up!"   


"I'm trying to open this door, here! Can't you see I'm busy?" Kaiba shouted at Bakura. Without hesitation, Bakura pointed behind him, and said, "Look! There!"   


The mummy was running faster this time, and they weren't going to make it. Kaiba went back to trying to unlock the door, but he just couldn't get it right. The mummy was now running really fast, and he just had to unlock the door. Bakura's face was turning white, again. Now he knew how much he hated mummies.   


"Seto!" Yugi panicked.   


"Kaiba! Hurry, please!" Joey begged him. Kaiba couldn't take it anymore when he heard Tristan saying, "Kaiba, would you just open the freakin' door already?"...   


"SETO, HURRY UP!!"   
With that, Kaiba managed to opened the door, push everyone inside, and closed the door before the mummy could catch them. Everyone were quiet, until they heard the mummy crashing onto the door, and falling down to hit the ground hard. Bakura looked down, closed his eyes, and sighed with relief, and said, "Good thing no one got hurt."   


"Where are we?" Joey asked.   


"I don't know," Yugi replied. "But look at the ceiling... and the wall, they had Egyptian writting on them."   


"And, look!" said Bakura. "It even has a picture of my Millennium Ring and your Millennium Puzzle!"   


"Hey! He's right!" Joey exclaimed. The Egyptian writtings on the walls and ceilings somehow dissapeared, and the room went pitch black, with no lights. There was an evil laugh.   


"So," said the voice, "little Yugi came after all!"   


"Who was that?" Joey asked.   


"I don't know," Bakura replied.   


"Whoever you are, show yourself!" Yugi shouted. "I'm not scared of you! I came all the way down here to save my wife, and I'm not going to let her down, now!"   


The room had started to glow with a shimmering light, as Yugi and the others covered their eyes. Yugi knew this was one was Thesiuse's plans; he just had to get to him. There was only three hours to save Tea.   


There were glowing red eyes, then, it started to get near Yugi.   
Bakura started to shiver. He opened his mouth with terror, as he backed away, barely looking at the ground. When everyone looked at him, they knew something was wrong.   


"I-i-it's him!" Bakura gasped. "H-h-he's back, but... how? How? No, this can't be? Yami?"   


"That's right, it is me," said the voice.   


"Then as your hikari," shouted Bakura to the voice, "I order you to show yourself!"   


"What!?!" Joey gasped. "But that can't be!"   


"That's impossible!" Tristan said.   


"Yugi, what's happening?" Kaiba asked.   


"You'll find out, Seto," Yugi replied.   


Candles appeared from the ceiling to light up the whole place, then walking slowly towards Yugi and the others, Yami Bakura showed himself, and he was the same as before. Wearing Bakura's same cloths, had the same hair, the same colored eyes, but he had an evil smile on his face, and he wasn't on Bakuura's side; he was on the evil side.   


"Ah, Ryou, my old friend," said Yami Bakura.   


"I was never your friend!" Bakura shouted at his Hikari.   


"I think you need to show some respect, Ryou," said his Hikari. He raised up his left hand, and shot a lightning blast at Bakura, and with his cloths torn apart, and his eyes plain blue, he fell on the ground with a thud.   


"Bakura!" everyone yelled. They all went towards their fallen friend.   


"You monster!" Yugi shouted.   


"What is your problem?" Tristan asked.   


"He never did anything to do, you lunatic!" Joey added.   


Yami Bakura didn't hesitate. He quickly raised his hand again, and shot a lightning blast at Joey. Yugi watched as his friend fell on the ground.   


"Joey!" Tristan shouted.   


Seto went over to Bakura, took his hand and wrapped it around his arms, as he helped him up. Tristan did the same to Joey. They both looked at Yami Bakura like if he were mad.   


"You will all bow to me," Yami Bakura began, "when I gather all the Millennium Items, and get those powers that I wanted for ten years! Ten miserable years! That good-for-nothing Pharao of your will pay, too! I will kill him! I will kill all of you, you hear?! He is worthless - you, little Yugi, you're just as worthless as him! I will kill you all! ALL!!"   
  


***   
  
OH, ENOUGH WITH THE CLIFFHANGERS ALREADY!!! (Sorry, people!) ^_^! 


	10. The Duel Begins

-Obsession-  
-Chapter 10-  
~The Duel Begins~  
  
  
(I'm no expert in writting duels, so please! Go easy on me!)   
Enjoy! ^_^;   


***   
  
"Is that all you have to say?" Yugi yelled at Yami Bakura. "Is that all you have to say after you blast my friends? You coward! You should be ashamed of yourself!"   


"Silence, boy!" snapped Yami Bakura. "I will not be insulted like that!"   


Yugi couldn't take it anymore. He remembered in the Duelists Kingdom when he had been sitting near the campfire with his friends, minding his own business, talking, having fun, forgetting about Pegasus, forgetting about his worries, his problems, just hanging out and having fun. All of a sudden Yami Bakura had to show up. He had to. Then, doing something rotten, he had sucked up, his friends souls away, and Yami Yugi had to fight to get their souls back. Yugi hated Yami Bakura and all his evil ways. He hated him for what he had done to his friends in the past.   


"I will not be silent!" Yugi bellowed. "I will have to destroy you before you hurt anyone else!"   


"Is that so?" said Yami Bakura. He raised his hand, and shot a lightning blast at Yugi, but he didn't do anything. He just stood there, looking at the ground.   


"Yugi! get out of the way!" Seto shrieked.   


It was too late. The lightning already hit Yugi, and a glittering light filled the whole room, as Yugi turned to his Yami. He looked much more taller than when Yugi was young. He quickly absorbed the blast, turned to Yami Bakura, and shot the same blast at him.   


"You fool!" roared Yami Bakura. "How dare you attack me! You shall perish!"   


"How did you came back?" questioned Yami Yugi.   


"That is none of your concern!" Yami Bakura responded.   


Yami Yugi came forwards, and shot another one of Yami Bakura's blasts at him. He fell to the ground, and he was furious. He slowly got up, and began to tackle Yami Yugi, but he evaded it. Seto and Tristan were watching with amazment.   


"Why don't we settle this with a duel?" Yami Yugi suggested. "If I win, you must tell me where Thesiuse and Tea are. If I lose, you may wish to take my Millennium Puzzle, and obliterate me, if you would like."   


"Yugi! Don't!" Bakura said suddenly. Yami Yugi looked down, and saw that Bakura had finally woken up. "Yugi, don't sacrifice yourself! I don't one of my best friends to get hurt! Please, you have to understand - "   


"You're hurt," Yami Yugi responded. "You need rest. Talk no more, Bakura. If you find Tea, tell her I had to do this, I had no other choice. Tell her that I will miss her deeply."   


"Oh, Yugi..." whispered Bakura.   


"Are you going to duel me?" questioned Yami Bakura, "or are you going to stand there all day?"   


"I will beat you once and for all!" Yami Yugi told him.   


"We'll see about that!"   


Yami Bakura clapped his hand, and an arena appeared from the ground. He and Yami Yugi entered the Arena, and took their places. They both took out their decks, and began shuffling. After, they took out five cards.   


"Ready to lose?" Yami Bakura asked.   


"No," replied Yami Yugi, "I'm ready to win!"   


"Let's duel!" they both said.   


Yami Yugi looked at his cards. In his hand, he had his Gaia The Fierce Knight, Swords of Revealing Light, Summoned Skull, Curse of Dragon, and Mysticle Elf.   


When he looked at Yami Bakura, he looked so confident. "I play this card in defencive mode, and in a face-down position," said Yami Bakura, as he put the card down. "Also, this magic card. I'll play that face down, too."   


Yami Yugi looked at his hand, took out a card, and put it down. "I play curse of Dragon, in attack mode!"   


The Curse of Dragon appeared in a flash of light, and stood in the air. Yugi reached for another card from his deck, and got Book of Secret Arts. He thought maybe he could use that for a spellcaster type monster from his hand.   


Yami Bakura reached for the card he had played on his last turn. When he flipped it up, the card activated, and a mysterious black hole appeared on the field.   


"I had activated the dark whole, and I bet you don't know what it does, do you?" asked Yami bakura, as he started laughing like a maniac. Yami Yugi started at him like mad. Why was he laughing?   


Yami Bakura stopped laughing and looked at Yami Yugi. "The Dark Whole can destroy all monsters on the field!"   


Yami Yugi gasped, and looked down. His curse of Dragon got sucked up into the whole, and Yugi's life pointes went down to 1900.   


"Looks like I defeated your pesky dragon, Yugi!" said Yami Bakura.   


Yugi looked at his hand, and saw that he still had his Mysticle Elf in his hand. He thought he would play it in defencive mode this time. That way, he wouldn't lose any life points at all. He took out his Mystical Elf, and played it in defencive mode.   


"Go, Mystical Elf! I summon you!" said Yami Yugi.   
The Mystical Elf appeared, and bent down to be ready to defend. "My turn isn't over yet," said Yami Yugi. He took his Book of Secret Arts. "I will use my Book of Secret Arts to raise her attack and defence by three hundred points."   
He put the card to activate. The Elf's attack points went to 1100, and her defence points went to 2300.   
"Now her defence is twenty three hundred." said Yami Yugi, "and, I will also play this card face down."   


He took out one of his cards from his hand, and placed it down. He then looked at Yami Bakura, and winked at him. Yami Bakura stared at him.   


"You think you're going to defeat me with that weakling?" he questioned him. He took out one of his cards, and placed it down. "Now, I will summon the Judge Man! In attack mode!"   
When the monster appeared from the flash, it stood there and was ready for Yami Bakura's command when he shouted, "Judge man! Attack the elf!"   


His monster began running towards the Mystical Elf, but Yami Yugi laughed and smiled. He wasn't even worried that Yami Bakura's monster was attacking his. "What is so funny?" Yami Bakura asked.   


"You're a fool," said Yami Yugi, as he reached down from the trap card he had placed on his last turn. "Didn't you realize that I had this card faced down?"   


"Huh? What're you talking about?" asked Yami Bakura.   


Yami Yugi flipped the card. "I will activate my Swords of Revealing Light!"   


"Oh, no!" cried Yami Bakura. "That paralizes my monster!"   


"For three whole turns," Yami Yugi finished. "And now, I am free to attack your Judge Man! And I switch my Mystical Elf into attack mode!"   


The Mystical Elf stood up in her attack mode as Yugi shouted, "Mystical Elf! Attack!"   
When it attacked the Judge Man, Yami Bakura's life points went down to 1700. He was furious. "You fool! I'll make you pay!"   


He took a card, and put it faced down. "I will activate this card after two more turns, Yugi. Just two more turns."   


"Then, it looks like it's my turn, again," said Yami Yugi. "And I play Gaia, The Fierce Knight! In defence mode!"   
He had just reached from his deck, and got his Dark Magician. Yami Bakura chuckled. Then, it turned into a laugh. "I will destroy your knight, Yugi! Once and for all in just one more turn! You think you can win, but I essure you. It - will -be - me!"   
  


***   
  
Oh, I just can't stop making these endings! I have to keep on writting them! (sorry...) - _ -;... 


	11. Activating Change of Heart

-Obsession-  
-Chapter 11-  
~Activating Change of Heart~  
  
  
I just want to reminde you people about something else. I don't know how every card works, and I don't know how many life points they have to lose, and if I get any part of the duel wrong, don't blame me, or put any flames in the reviews, because I'll just delete them!   
Anyways... I hope you enjoy!^_~;   


***   
  
Bakura had been watching the whole duel, and he was thinking that it wasn't fair to him, or Yugi. How did his Yami came back? He had to know. He knew that he must have connected himself with the Millennium Ring, somehow, and came here. Could he have used the powers from the Ring? Maybe that was it.   


"Hmmm..." Joey made a sound. He still had his eyes closed from when Yami Bakura had hit him. Tristan looked at him, and asked, "Joey! Are you okay, pal?"   


Joey opened his eyes, and looked around. "Where am I?"   


"Where you were before, I guess," Tristan replied. "You know, Bakura, you should thank Joey."   


Bakura looked at Tristan, as he continued, "Joey just tried to stick up for you after you got hit, Bakura. He called him a lunatic."   


"Thanks, Joey," Bakura said. "It means alot."   


"No problemo!" Joey told him. "That's what friends do, right? They stick up for each other!"   


"Don't celebrate now," Kaiba told them. "Yugi's dueling the lunatic right now."   


"He's what? Dueling Yugi?"   


"Oh, Joey, I forgot! You sleept through it!" Tristan told Joey. "Yugi challenged him to a duel."   


"That's not all," said Bakura. "If Yugi loses, he has to give away his Millennium Puzzle, and *gulp* he's going to obliterate him!"   


"Obliterate!" Joey gasped. "Bakura! He's gotta win! He can't lose!"   


"I hope so, Joey," was Bakuras' reply, "I hope so..."   


Meanwhile, Yami Yugi was still trying to figure out what Yami Bakura's plan was. He had already beaten his Judge Man, but Yami Bakura had told him that he would be playing his face down card after the three turns. And now, they were over. Yugi's three turns were over.   


"Go, Man-Eater Bug! In attack mode!" Yami Bakura shouted.   


"Oh dear! That's bad!" said Bakura. "It can destroy any monster on the field!"   


"Only one monster," said Joey, thinking he was right.   


"Regardless of position!" Seto added.   


"Okay, then. Da'ts bad!" Joey admit it. "What's Yugi gonna do now?"   


"Well, what ever he's going to do," Tristan told them, "It had better work, or else he's history!"   


"Any last words, Yugi?" asked Yami Bakura. "Any last words before I destroy your monster?"   


Yami Yugi didn't say a thing. He just stood there, with his arms crossed. He was thinking of Tea. He couldn't lose. He had to win for her, for her sake, for Yugi's sake.   


He reached for his deck, and got a card. "I will win!" he shouted at Yami Bakura. "And I will get Tea back! Go Dark Magician! In attack mode!"   


The Dark Magician appeared on the field, in his attack mode, ready to attack. Yami Yugi played the card he had just reached for, and said, "I will also use this card to combine it with my Dark Magician! The Yami Card! It raises it's attack and defence by three hundered points!"   


When Yugi activated the card, the Dark Magician attack points went to 2800, and it's defence to 2400. "Now, my Dark Magicians attack points its at twenty eight hundered!"   


Yami Bakura smiled evily. "My turn! And I will use my Man-Eater Bug to destory your puny knight! Man-Eater Bug! Attack the knight!"   


The huge bug had it's mouth open, and attacked Gaia, as he dissapeared out of thin air.   


"Good thing Yugi didn't loose any life points!" said Bakura. "His knight was in defence mode."   


"Your knight is gone, Yugi!" said Yami Bakura.   


"And you wasted your turn," Yami Yugi told him. "Why didn't you attack my Dark magician? You're a fool."   


"Silence, Yugi!" yelled Yami Bakura. "You need to show more respect! You're just like Bakura!"   


"Bakura is much more nicer than you are, liar," said Yami Yugi calmly. "Bakura is loyal and he always helps his friends, unlike you. You always tried to ruin his life in the past. I think you should show more respect to Bakura."   


"ARGH! STOP WASTING YOUR TURN TALKING TO ME!!" roared Yami Bakura. "MAKE YOUR MOVE!"   


"You want me to move?" Yami Yugi asked. "All right then. Dark Magician! Attack that monster!"   


It ran as fast as it could. The Dark Magician stopped right in front of the Man-Eater Bug, and used it's dark magic attack to bring Yami Bakuras' life points down to 1100.   


"You may have destroyed one of my monsters, Yugi," said Yami Bakura, "but you didn't beat me, just yet. I will now activate my Change of Heart! Take control of Mystical Elf!"   


When the Change of Heart was activated, it ran into the Mystical Elf, and suddenly took control of her. Yami Yugi couldn't help but watch. "Oh, no..."   


"Bakura! Your favorite card!" said Joey suddenly.   


"I know," Bakura told him. Then, he let out tears from his brown eyes, as he started crying, and slamming his fists on the ground.   


"Bakura! What's wrong?" Joey asked.   


"This is all my fault!" Bakura sobbed. "If I hadn't been shot, then Yugi wouldn't've been dueling him now! If he loses, he'll lose his Millennium Puzzle, and himself! I don't want that to happen! I don't!"   


Joey and Tristan both put a hand on both Bakuras' shoulder. "It won't happen, Bakura. Yugi will win and - "   


"That's not the point!" Bakura shouted at them. Both Tristan and Joey looked at him with a puzzled look on their faces. "What is, then?"   


"Aren't you guys scared? Aren't you scared that Yugi will lose?"   


"He won't - "   


"YOU GUYS ARE PETHATIC!" Bakura roared. "You guys don't know anything! You don't even know that Yugi's sacrificing himself and he's only trying to save Tea! I think you need to show some respect and stop acting like everything is alright and - "   


Suddenly, he stopped and didn't finish his sentence. He was acting like his Yami, so cold hearted, and not to mention cruel, but he didn't want to. Why would he be acting like his Yami? Why was he shouting at his friends? He didn't want to start acting mean now; not ever. This time, with a calm voice, he said, "Joey, Tristan, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to call you guys pathetic, really, I didn't - "   


"Hush, it's okay, Bakura," Tristan responded. "Just, relax. Calm down."   


"It's all my fault..." he said again, crying. "This is all my fault..."   


"It's not your fault, Bakura!" Joey told him. "Nothin's your fault! Just, calm down. Yugi will win. I know and you know."   


"I just don't want to lose him..." whispered Bakura   


"We don't want to lose him, either."   
  


***   
  



	12. What's With The Doors?

-Obsession-  
-Chapter 12-  
~What's With The Doors?~  
  
  


***   
  
Over by the arena, Yami Yugi thought that since Yami Bakura was taking control of his Mystical Elf, he might be defending himself. Yami Bakura had been laughing like an evil maniac, and kept saying that he will be the one who'll win. Yami Yugi didn't say anything.   


"Now, it's my turn," said Yami Yugi. He looked at his hand, and saw the new cards he had drawn out from his hand; Dragon Capture Jar, Koriboh, Baron of the Fiend Sword, and Beaver Warrior.   


'Oh, dear. None of my cards are strong enough! What am I going to do? hmm...'   


"I play my Beaver Warrior in defence mode!" Yami Yugi said.   


A cute Beaver with armor, a sword, and a sheild appeared from the ground, and bend down to defend.   


"Ha ha! You have got to be kidding me!" Yami Bakura told him. "Is that the best you've got? You're pathetic!"   


"Make your move," Yami Yugi told him.   


"All right, fine," Yami Bakura replied. "I will summon the Lady of Faith! In attack mode!"   


"That's just to bad," Yami Yugi responded. "You just waisted your turn of using the change of heart card."   


"I'm afraid that's not possible, Yugi," was Yami Bakura's reply. "Mystical Elf! Destroy that beaver!"   


With a run, the elf eliminated the beaver warrior. Yami Yugi just smiled and said, "You destroyed one of my defencive monsters, again. But, I won't say anything else."   


"But that's not all, Yugi," Yami Bakura continued. "I will now activate my Reiko card!"   


'Oh, dear!' Yami Yugi thought. 'That card allows him to take half of my life points, and use it to rise his monsters attack points!'   


Yami Yugi's life points went to 1400, as the Lady of Faith's attack points went higher[sorry! I don't know how much!]. Now, it was stronger than the dark magician and the mystical elf. "Destroy that Elf!" Yami Bakura commanded.   


The Lady of Faith destroyed the mystical elf, and Yami Yugi's life points went down to 600. He was losing the duel, but he had to win. He looked at his hand, but none of his cards were strong enough to beat Yami Bakura's monster. He had to draw for a card.   


'This last card end the duel, and it better be a good one!' thought Yugi, in his original voice. 'But, what if the card I draw won't be the one that will help me win? What if I lose? What if I lose Tea? No! I can't think that! I have to get her back! I can't lose! I have to win for her! I have to trust my deck!'   


He reached for his deck, and stared at it. The Sword of Dark Destruction. That, was perfect. It can raise the attack and defence points of a dark monster by 400, and maybe it'll help him win the duel. Maybe. He quickly activated his card with the Dark Magician, as it's attack points went to 3200 and it's defence to 2800.   


"Attack!" Yami Bakura and Yami Yugi both commanded. Both of their monsters went charging into each other, and there was a bright flickering light as Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura both covered their eyes. When Yami Bakura opened them to see what had happened, he fell down to his knee, and his life points went down to 0. "No... I lost..."   


His lady of faith had been destroyed. The Dark Magician was left standing on the field with the sword in his hand. The duel was over. Yami Yugi had won. "Curses..." Yami Bakura muttered. Yami turned back to Yugi, by a glow of the Millennium Puzzle.   


"Now, tell me," Yugi began, "where is Thesiuse? Where has he taken Tea?"   


Yami Bakura didn't say anything. He just sat on the ground, with defeat. 'I can't believe I lost to that... that... moron!' thought Yami Bakura. "Fine! I will tell you! But you won't see the last of me, Yugi! I will come back!"   


"Where is Thesiuse?" Yugi asked again.   


"At the end of this room! And that's all I will tell you! You just have to figure out the rest by yourselves!"   


And with that, he dissapeared out of thin air, leaving Bakura's deck on the ground. Yugi picked up the cards, and went over to his friends.   


"All right, Yugi! You did it!" Joey cheered for his friend.   


"Thanks, Joey," Yugi told him. "We haven't saved Tea yet, though. Here's your deck, Bakura."   


"Thanks, Yugi," Bakura thanked him. "We better get going if we want to save her, you know. Theres no telling what Thesiuse could be doing to her right now."   


"Kaiba, you haven't said a word," Yugi told Seto. "What's wrong?"   


"What's wrong," Seto began, "is that we've got only one more hour left."   


"Only one?" Joey asked.   


"We better go!" Bakura told the group. "It's like we've been waisting time here!"   


"Bakura's right. Let's go!" Yugi responded. "I think... I remember what he told me... at the end of this room... yes! That door is the way! Come on!"   


They all followed Yugi to a door, that has been opened already. They went inside, and saw another door in front of them. Yugi didn't hesitate.   


He quickly opened the door, but there was another door, except it was smaller than the last one. When he opened that door, there was another door.   


"So, this is one of Thesiuse's evil plans?" Joey said.   


"Guys, this is getting us no where," Tristan told them.   


"Yeah. All we're doing is waisting our time opening doors," Bakura told them, as he looked at what Kaiba was doing on his laptob.   


"I've located this place on my labtop," Kaiba told them. "And it appears... that there are about... lets see... thirty doors..."   


"Thirty?" Joey complained. "Boy, if we gettata here, I'm gonna kick Theisuses' butt!"   
  


***   
  
This chapter was kinda short... sorry, again, people! 


	13. To Tea and Thesiuse

-Obsession-  
-Chapter 13-  
~To Tea and Thesiuse~  
  
  


***   
  
"I'll blast him!" Joey told them. "We just have to get outta here! Then I'll show him who's boss!"   


"Let's just open the doors, first," Bakura reminded him, as he opened one door, "then after, you can show him who's boss, Joey."   


"People!" Tristan told them. "Our last hour is almost over!"   


"What? That can't be!" Yugi cried. "We're running out of time, guys!"   


It took Bakura ninteen minutes to opened all the doors, because some of them were locked and Kaiba had to opened them using his small needle. But what was worse is Joey saying 'Hurry up!' over and over again, and Tristan had to tell him to shut up. All of them followed Yugi out, and into a room which was shaped like an oval. And in the corner... sat Tea, in the chair, with the bullet aiming at her. Yugi suddenly seemed happy to see her. He quickly began running towards where she was sitting.   


"Tea!" Yugi shouted. "Tea! Tea!"   


Tea looked up and saw Yugi running to her. "Yugi! Oh, Yugi, darling! You made it! You made it!"   


"Yes, and don't worry," Yugi told her, "I'll get you out. I promise."   


"No, you won't," said two voices, at the same time. "Yugi, I already told you I'll come back, and I did. And this time, you can't stop me."   


***   


In Kaiba Corp, Saffron was still managing to watch over Tea and Thesiuse, but she got bored after, and she had been reading the Domino News Letter. Seth was playing Duel Monsters with his Uncle Mokuba at the corner, on a small desk. Mokuba, suddenly, looked at the monitor, and saw that Yugi and his brother had shown up. He put his cards down, and stared.   


"Uncle Mokuba? What's wrong?" Seth asked.   


Mokuba didn't answer. His eyes were fixed on the monitor, where he saw that Yugi was talking to someone. No one was there, except Yugi, his brother Seto, Joey, Tristan and Bakura. No one else. Saffron looked up from the newspaper and looked at him, puzzled. "What's wrong?"   


"Saffron," Mokuba told her, "I think you better look at what's happening."   


Saffron looked at the monitor, and saw that Yugi and his husband had arrived on the scene. Joey, Tristan, and Bakura where with them, too. They were all standing, and not doing anything. Saffron looked at the time, and read that their four hours were almost over. Now, only 11 more minutes, and after, it would be over for Tea.   


"What's wrong with them?" Mokuba asked Saffron.   


"They don't realize that their four hours is almost over!" Saffron told him. "Quick! Call the others! Bring them all here!"   


"Why me?"   


"Just go," Saffron said. "Meanwhile, I'm going to show this to the public!"   


Mokuba stared at her before picking up the phone, but smiled after. He knew what she was going to do. He picked up the phone, and called the Wheelres' first.   


***   
  
"Release her now, Thesiuse!" Yugi said. "I promise, I'll give you my Millennium Puzzle and everything else! Just, please! Let her go!"   


"You can give your Millennium Puzzle to me, now," said the two voices. Then Yami Bakura and Thesiuse both appeared from the ceiling, talking at the same time, "then, I'll let her go."   


"Yugi? What's going on?" Tristan asked him. "Why are they both talking at the exact same time?"   


Bakura stared at his Yami, then at his Millennium Ring; it was reacting, somehow. But what was it reacting to? Bakura looked at his Yami, and saw his body had been glowing at the same time as the Millennium Ring was. 'Of course!' Bakura thought, 'He's somehow able to use the powers from the Millennium Ring, and use it to control something... but that means...'   


He looked at Thesiuse, and suddenly knew how his Yami and him were able to talk together. "That's it!"   


"What's it Bakura?" Joey asked him.   


"I know why now, Yugi," Bakura told him. "He's somehow able to use the powers from the Millennium Ring, to control Thesiuse!"   


"What a clever guess, Ryou," Yami Bakura and Thesiuse talked. "I never knew you were that smart."   


"But why is he taking control of Thesiuse, Bakura?" Yugi asked.   


"I'm guessing that since he didn't want anyone to notice it was him who was doing all the crimes," Bakura continued, "he, then took control of someone else's body, so that no one would recognize him!"   


"So, that's why he's taking control of Thesiuse!" Yugi said. "It all makes sense now!"   


"So, he's really being controlled?" Kaiba told Yugi, "but, why Thesiuse, though? Why not somebody else?"   


"I'm not exactly sure, Kaiba," Yugi told him.   


"You people are just waisting your time talking," Yami Bakura and Thesiuse told them, "you have only ten more minutes, and I know you won't make it."   


"Not if I can help it," Yugi said suddenly. He went to where Tea was sitting, and tried to cut the rope in half, but Yami Bakura shot a blast at him, causing him to fall on the ground hardly.   


"You're a fool, Yugi," said Yami Bakura. "Can't you just admit it? You'll never save her!"   


"I will save me wife!" Yugi cried. "Even if I have to die! Just, kill me! Kill me! I don't care!"   


"Oh, you're so brave, Yugi," Yami Bakura said. "So, you really want to sacrifice yourself? You could have just asked!"   


He and Thesiuse both raised their hand, and shot a light. Both glowing lights got mixed together in a twirl, then it started to ram into Yugi, and he just stood there. Like nothing was happening.   


"Yugi! Look out!" Bakura shouted. "Yugi! Get out from there! You'll die!"   


"I have to take this chance, Bakura!" Yugi shouted back. "I have to! For Tea!"   


Tea was crying so badly. "Yugi! Please, don't! Yugi, I love you!"   


"Yugi!" the others shouted.   


Bakura couldn't take it anymore. He quickly ran, and pushed Yugi out of the way before he could get hit, but unfortunatly, he couldn't evade the blast, and there was no where to run. "Bakura!"   


It hit him. Yugi started crying and fell down to his knee. "Bakura... no..."   
  


***   
  



	14. Deserve

-Obsession-  
-Chapter 14-  
~Deserve~  
  
  
Theres going to be voilence, so if you don't like it, go back... (He he)...   


***   
  
"Oh, such sadness! Such misery!" Yami Bakura said, with laughter.   


"Argh! You hoolagin!" Kaiba shrieked. "Do you realize what you have done? If you're not that afraid, why don't you come down, and fight me?"   


"As you wish," Yami Bakura replied with Thesiuse. He let Thesiuse down easily, and he threw a blast at him, but Kaiba dodged it, and threw a punch at him as he fell down to the ground with a thud. Thesiuse got up from the ground, and tried to punch him, but Kaiba easily grabbed his arms, and flipped him over, so he would end up on the ground again.   


"Kaiba! Stop! Or you'll end up like Bakura!" Yugi told him.   


"Yugi!" Kaiba shouted while he was fighting Thesiuse. "Yugi! You've only got five minutes left! Hurry! HURRY!"   


Yugi got up and went towards the chair to untie Tea. "It's okay, Tea. I'm here."   


"Yugi! Bakura's hurt!" Tea told him, crying. "What can you do?"   


"I'll think of something, Tea," Yugi told her, as he began to untie the rope. Yugi looked at his watch, and realized that there was only four more minutes left until the bullet would shoot. He had to be quick. Joey and Tristan looked at Bakura; he had blood all over his face, and his cloths were ripped. They both helped him up, and put him gently on the corner.   


"Oof!" Kaiba just got hit in the stomach. Thesiuse grabbed his shirt and threw him on the ground hardly. Kaiba got up slowly, and tackled him. The only thing Thesiuse did was fall on the ground. The two men continued the fight and they began to hit each other even harder. Yami Bakura suddenly went down from the ceiling, while Joey ran and pushed him to the ground. Tristan garbbed his arms, and punched him on the back really hard. Yami Bakura almost shouted.   


"YUGI!" Seto shrieked suddenly, "Yugi! The bullet! It's going to shoot! Get out of the way!"   


"No! I haven't untied the rope yet!" Yugi shouted across the room.   


"Yugi. Just go," Tea told him. "I don't want you to waist your time trying to save me. You did enough, already."   


"No! I won't leave you, Tea!" Yugi responded, "I will get you out from here!"   


"If theres anyone who should die," she continued, "it's me."   


"Tea! Don't say that!"   


"Bye, Yugi."   


"No, Tea! NO!"   


Three more minutes. Kaiba was trying to hang on, while Thesiuse was punching him. He pulled away, and kicked him. Yami Bakura had gotten loose from Tristan, and pushed him to the ground, along with Joey. "Never - do - that - again!"   


"Only three more minutes!" Tristan said, getting up from the ground. "Yugi! Hurry!"   


"I am!" Yugi responded. "Hold on, Tea!"   


"Take that!" Kaiba shouted, as he punched Thesiuse in the stomach. Thesiuse tried to hang on, but Kaiba continued to punch and kick him. Yami Bakura had been trying to hit Joey and Tristan with his balsts but they kept on running around and evading them. "I can't keep running!" Joey shrieked.   


"Me neither!" Tristan responded.   


Bakura opened his eyes, and got up slowly. He whiped the blood from his mouth and looked around. He saw that Yugi was trying to untie Tea, Seto fighting Thesiuse, and his Yami shooting blasts at Joey and Tristan. He had to do something, but what? What could he do?   


To his surprise, his Yami looked at him and said, "Ah, I see that you have finally woken up, Ryou. Care to help me destroy these whimps?"   


"I only care if you stop trying to hurt me, and everybody else!" Ryou told him. "You make me sick, you know that? I just can't stand you! Ever since I recieved this stupid Ring, you came! And you even tried to ruin my life! I even got in trouble because of you! When you always beated me up, my parents always saw me with cuts either on my chest, or leg! And I couldn't tell them that my other half did it, or else they wouldn't believe me! I had to lie!"   


"You, Ryou," said Yami Bakura suddenly, "need to shut up and have more respect to me when you talk, understand?"   


"NO! I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Bakura roared, "YOU need to show respect to ME, because I never even tried to hurt you! You're like what kids call a bully! And why should I respect you? Why should I respect you after you hurt me day by day? Do you know how it feels like to be picked on? Do you? DO YOU!? ANSWER ME!!!"   


"SILENCE!!!!!" Yami Bakura shouted so loud. "I do not know how it feels like to be picked on, and I don't need to know, Ryou. You're a whimp and pathetic. You don't even know what you're talking about!"   


"Well, we know what he's talking about, alright!" Tristan said suddenly.   


"Yeah, you nimpcapoo!" Joey added. "We're all on Bakura side, and he's our friend! If he's either hurt, or beaten up, he comes to us, and we help him! We help him because he's our friend! And friends' help each other! I bet you don't have any friends, who stick by you, or make you feel better!"   


"SHUT UP!!!" Yami Bakura yelled at them as he continued to shoot, then he shot one at Bakura but missed because he had turned his head to the left. Bakura suddenly tackled him as he fell to the ground with his Yami. They began to kick and punch each other.   


"Yugi! Get out of the way!" Kaiba shouted, while fighting. "It's going to shoot!"   


"No!" Yugi responded.   


"But theres only one more minute!"   


"I don't care!" Yugi told him. "I'm not leaving until I untie Tea!"   


"Yugi!" Tristan said suddenly. "It's for your own good!"   


"No!"   


"Yugi! You gotta listen to us!" Joey . "MOVE!!"   


"NO! I WON'T!"   


"Yugi, they're right," Tea said, "please, move! I deserve to be shot! It's my fault you got yourself into this mess!"   


'ten... nine... eight...   


"Tea! I will get you out!" Yugi said. "I promise you!"   


"You don't need to anymore, Yugi. You've done enough for me already," Tea sobbed.   


'seven... six... five...   


"Bye, Yugi," Tea told him. "Say hi to Yura for me, if you go home..."   


'four... three... two...'   


"Tea!" Yugi shouted, until he finally untied the thick rope, and helped her up from the chair quickly before the bullet could shoot her. Joey went and separated Bakura from his Yami. "Tristan! Come here!" he shouted, as Tristan went towards him and Bakura. "Let's gettata here!"   


"To late! It's going to shoot!" Kaiba shouted; he had finally stopped fighting.   


'one.......'   


Before anyone could say anything else, the bullet finally shot a huge blast, and it went through the roof. The smoke covered the entire room, and it was quiet.   
  


***   
  
Exciting, no? Please, review this chapter! I wanna know what you think! ^_~ 


	15. Thesiuse Dead

-Obsession-  
-Chapter 15-  
~Thesiuse Dead~  
  
  


***   
  
After the bullet had shot, the smoke cleared away, and half of the walls were destroyed. When Joey got up he looked around and saw that Yugi was lying on the ground with Tea in his arms. He went towards him, and helped him and Tea up.   
"Yugi, buddy! Are you okay?" he asked, as Yugi opened his eyes. He was bleeding very badly.   


"I'm a-alright, J-Joey," he replied, shivering. "W-wheres Tea? Is she okay, too?"   


"Yes, she's right here," Tristan had finally gotten up, and responded. "Where's Kaiba and Bakura?"   


"I dunno," Joey replied. "Maybe they're here somewere."   


"Quick. You guys go search for them, while I try to wake up Tea," Yugi suggested, as he held Tea by her waist. "Go, Hurry."   


"Did I miss anything?" asked a voice, as the gang looked behind them, and saw Kaiba getting up.   


"Kaiba! Are you okay?" Yugi asked him. Kaiba then looked at himself.   


"I'm alright," Kaiba replied, whiping blood from his coat. "Just, bleeding... a little. Nothing serious."   


"Bakura!" Tristan told the group. "We still need to find Bakura!"   


"But, where is he?"   


"We need to look," Joey said. "But... what if he's... gone...?"   


"Then, I'm sure that Titiana would not like it," Yugi responded. "Let's just look and hope that we find him."   


Tristan, Joey, and Kaiba began to search for Bakura as Yugi sat beside Tea, trying to wake her up. "Tea? Tea?"   


Hesitating, Tea opened her eyes and looked at Yugi. "Yugi..."   


"Oh, Tea. I'm so glad you're safe," Yugi told her, letting out tears and hugging her. "I'm so happy..."   


"Whoa ho!!" Joey said suddenly as he moved a pile of rocks. "This is freaky you guys!!"   


"What? What?" Tristan asked as he went towards where Joey was and looked down. "Whao!! Hey, he's right! Yugi! Come over here! You have got to see this!"   


Yugi helped Tea, as they both went to the pile of rocks, and looked down. There on the ground, layed Bakura... on top of his Yami, and he looked even more hurt; cloths even more ripped, blood all over him. What was so freaky about it... was how Bakura was lying on top of his Yami; he had saved him. He had saved him from the shot.   


"Does this mean... that Bakura actually... saved... HIM!?" Joey asked, curiously, and pointing at them.   


"I... guess," Tristan responded. "What I wonder... is why?"   


"You guys, I think we better head back!" Joey told them. "He's waking up! And I don't like it!"   


He pointed down, but not at Bakura; at his Yami. He had opened his eyes very slowly, and looked around. He saw Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Tea and Kaiba looking at him. He, looked down, and saw his hikari was on top of him, and he looked very hurt. He suddenly pushed Bakura away from him, and got up quickly.   


"What're you all staring at?" he asked, loudly.   


"You idiot!" Yugi shouted at him, and helped Bakura up to his knee as he put an arm around him. "Why did you push him? He saved your life, you know! You should at least thank him!"   


"I don't believe it," Yami Bakura shouted and pointed at Bakura. "That pathetic, whimp, saved me? Ha! I don't think so! I don't need to be saved! I can save myself!"   


Yugi, however, looked very angry. "Why are you calling him pathetic after he saved you? What's your problem?"   


"My problem," Yami Bakura began. "Is Ryou. He's a weakling, and doesn't know how to defend himself. Why did I had to get stuck with HIM anyway?"   


"You got stuck with him," Yugi responded, "because he's your other half, and you're suppose to care for him like the rest."   


"Me? Care for him? You have got to be kidding me! Why should I care for him if he's a coward?"   


"If he is a coward, than how come he risked himself to try and save you?"   


Yami Bakura opened his mouth to answer, but stopped. 'If he's a coward, than how come he risked himself to try and save you?' that was a good point. Even he couldn't disagree. He spent so much time insulting his hikari, that he didn't know he would actually do something brave.   


Bakura opened his eyes, slowly, looked beside him, and saw Yugi. "Bakura! Are you alright?"   


"I'm..." Bakura began as he looked around, then at his Yami, "fine..."   


Yami Bakura hesitated for a moment then asked, "Ryou, why did you save me?"   


"Maybe because I don't like seeing people around me get hurt," Bakura responded in a quiet tone. "Do you still think I'm a weakling and a coward?"   


Yami Bakura stared at him. Did he? Did he really think that? The answer to him was really no, but he lied and replied, "Yes."   


Bakura chuckled and said, "I thought so."   


"Oh my gosh..." Yami Bakura heared Tristan gasping. "Um... guys? You wouldn't believe what I've just found..."   


"What? What is it, Tristan?" Bakura asked. Yugi helped him up as they both looked beneath a pile of rocks, "Oh my..."   


"This is... scary," Joey admit it, and closed his eyes. "I... don't wanna look..."   


Thesiuse was on the ground; but he wasn't alive. His eyes weren't closed; they were opened, as blood were coming out from them. Joey thought they were almost about to fall of.   


"Is he... dead?" Tea asked Yugi.   


"I... guess..." Yugi replied, "I mean... he's not breathing..."   


"I've never seen anyone dead with their eyes closed..." Joey told him.   


"Me neither."   


"Hey! Come back here!" Bakura shouted. Yami Bakura was running away from the area. "He's getting away!"   


"Bakura! Just let him go, he has nothing better to do here," Yugi told him.   


"No," Bakura responded. "I want to know how he came back."   
  


***   
  



	16. The Powers Whitin

-Obsession-  
-Chapter 16-  
~The Powers Whitin~  
  
  


***   
  
Bakura started running towards his Yami. When he approached him, he tackled him to the ground, and shut his mouth with his hand before he could say anything.   


"Now, I want you to relax, and tell me how you came back, okay?" Bakura told him and to his surprise he actually did suddenly calm down.   


Bakura let him go, but he got up and started running again. "Hey! You cheater!"   


He tackled him to the ground, harder this time. "Hey! Stop trying to get away! Answer my question!"   


"let me go!" Yami Bakura begged him. "Let me go, you wuss!"   


Bakura sighed and punched him in the stomach, as he yelled in pain. "I'll ask you again. How did you came back?"   


Yami Bakura looked at him. He never knew how serious his hikari was, and he never knew how hard his punches were. They were really painful.   


"All right. Fine!" Yami Bakura told him. "I'll tell you!"   


"Good," Bakura stood close to his Yami so he could face him. "Tell me all the way from the beginning."   


"I've used the powers within the Millennium Ring somehow to come back here! See? I told you! Now I'm leaving!"   


"No, You're not!" Bakura snapped. Yami Bakura stopped dead in his tracks, and gasped at what Bakura had done; he had put a hand on his shoulder, like a friend would do. But he wasn't his friend. Then he did the most unusual thing, and smiled. A friendly smile. "You didn't tell me from the beginning. Try again."   


"Don't be friendly with me, Ryou," Yami Bakura told him. "I'm not in the mood for your game."   


"But, Yami," Bakura began, "this isn't a game. It's real."   


Yami Bakura gasped. Did he just called him Yami?   


"What're you talking about?" Yami Bakura asked, angrily. "And why are you being so friendly with me after I hit you? Why?"   


"Because I'm your other half," Bakura replied. Yami Bakura raised an eyebrow as Bakura continued, "And even though you have no respect, I can be friendly with you anyways."   


The two just stared, then Bakura said, "Look over there."   


Yami Bakura did so, but didn't see anything, "What?"   


"Look," Bakura said again as he pointed at Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Tea, and Kaiba, standing. They all looked hurt to him. "I want you to look at those people, and see how badly you've hurt them. I want you to understand your mistakes. I want you to give up."   


"Give up, Ryou? Give up at what?"   


"I want you to give up trying to hurt people."   


"What do you mean?" Yami Bakura asked him.   


"You still don't get it, do you?"   


"Bakura!" Yugi shouted from the corner. "Bakura! Just leave him be!"   


"No, Yugi!" Bakura responded. "I have to talk to him! He will understand! I know he will! He just needs to give up his evil ways!"   


"What? Is that what you're trying to do, Ryou?" his Yami asked, suddenly. "You want to destroy me? You want to ruin me?"   


"Where are you going?" Bakura asked him.   


"Away from you!" Yami Bakura responded while running.   


"Yugi!" Bakura told him as he ran towards him. "Yugi! He's got to understand! He has to! What should I do?"   


"I'll help you, Bakura," Yugi replied as he touched him Millennium Puzzle. "Maybe I can use the whole power from the Puzzle..."   


"But, Yugi," Tea told him, "you can't! It might be dangerous! You might die!"   


"I have to do it, Tea," Yugi responded, he turned to Bakura. "Ready to give it a try, Bakura?"   


"Be careful, Yugi," said Tea. Yugi nodded.   


"I will, Tea. Don't worry to much." Yugi told her. "Everyone, stand back. Bakura? We'll do it when it activates. In Three... two... one..."   


Yugi and Bakura both touched their Millennium Items, as they both began to glow. They were flowing in the dead sky, looking down. Their friends were looking above; at them, but they were all uncomfortable. They weren't sure. Yugi and Bakura stopped flowing in the sky, and came back down using their Millennium Items.   


Yami Bakura suddenly stopped running and looked behind him. 'No! Could it be?' he thought, 'but... how did Yugi and Ryou get that kind of power? That's impossible!'   


"Yugi! I can't hold on!" said Bakura. "It's too... strong!"   


"You can do it, Bakura!" Yugi told him. "Believe!"   


"I... can't!" Bakura responded.   


"You want him to give up his evil ways?" Yugi said, "then you have to believe!"   


Tea suddenly walked towards Yugi, and put a hand on his Millennium Puzzle and Bakura's Ring. They became more stronger. Bakura and Yugi looked at her as she smiled. "Friends help each other."   


"Thanks, Tea," said Yugi. Joey went second and put a hand on the Items.   


"I'm with you guys," Joey told both Yugi and Bakura. "Friends always stick together."   


"Count me in," said Tristan suddenly. He joined in too.   


"Don't I get to join?" Kaiba asked as he placed a hand on both of the ltems.   


"Guys, we can do this together!" Yugi told them. "Right?"   


"Absolutely!" they all agreed.   


Both Items were even stronger by the bond. They began to glow in a shimmering light as it went twirling towards Yami Bakura and he got sucked in. Bakura and the others watched with amazment as Yami Bakura's body began to dissapear, leaving a small glowing light in the air; his soul. It was his soul.   
The light just stood there, but did something unusual; when the power from the Millennium Ring and Puzzle hit it, the darkness and evil that have been inside Yami Bakura's soul finally came out and got destroyed easily.   
His soul suddenly dissapeared with a zap and Yami Bakura's body came back, as it lay on the ground. A pink light stood by it, it was like his last soul, but this one was more like the friendly type. Yugi and the others had ended up on the ground, looking at what was happening.   


Hesitating, Bakura got up and walked towards his Yami. The pink light suddenly went inside Yami Bakura's body and he began to shiver. Bakura looked at him and he could see that he had changed now. He smiled as his Yami began to wake up. He was still the Soul Theif, except his soul was replaced. He opened his eyes very slowly and looked above; he could see his other half staring at him with a smile. He couldn't help but to smile back.   


Yugi and the others went towards Bakura but Joey had his mouth open. "Yugi! Why did that freak just smiled at Bakura?"   


"Well, Joey, his soul got replaced with another one," Yugi explained, "which means he's on our side, now."   
  


***   
  
Like it? Review, please! 


	17. Mokuba and Saffron

-Obsession-  
-Chapter 17-  
~Mokuba and Saffron~  
  
  


***   
  
"W-where am I?" Bakura's Yami asked. "W-what am I doing here?"   


"You're here because you're here, I think," Bakura replied.   


"Huh?"   


"Forget it. But still, don't you remember anything? Anything at all?"   


"No. I don't. And I still don't get it. What am I doing here?"   


"That doesn't matter anymore, Yami. Just forget it. Here, I'll help you up."   


Bakura took his Yami's hand, and helped him up slowly. Yugi bend down, took the Millennium Ring, and gaved it to Bakura. "Thanks, Yugi."   


"You know, we should get going," he suggested.   


Kaiba who was very quiet started talking, "But theres a small problem..."   


"And what might that be?" Joey asked.   


Kaiba paused for a minute then responded, "I think... I don't know how to go back - "   


"WHAT?!?!" Joey shrieked when Kaiba had said that sentence. "You said you were sure at the beginning, Kaiba! I can't believe we trusted you - "   


"Will you control yourself?!" Kaiba asked, "and stop blaming me!"   


"So, does this mean we're stuck here forever?" Bakura asked.   


A noise interupted them as they all looked up, and saw a helicopter flying overhead. Kaiba stared at the helicopter, and saw the letters K and C in the center. Those words Kaiba knew stood for Kaiba Corporation. But... how did that get here? Unless...   
Kaiba ran forwards and yelled, "Mokuba! MOKUBA! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"   


"Seto!" a dark haired boy looked down and waved at him. "Seto! Seto! Over here!"   


Seto suddenly saw a woman looking down from the small window. She waved at him and shouted, "Seto, dear!"   


"Saffron!" Seto shouted back. "How did you get here?"   


"We teleported and we brought the helicopter too!" Saffron responded. "We knew you wouldn't mind!"   


"Of course I don't!" Seto replied. He turned to the others. "Let's go, people. Looks like our ride is here!"   


"Kaiba..." Yugi suddenly began to talk. "Thanks, Kaiba. Thanks for helping me..."   


"No, Yugi," Kaiba said, "you can call me Seto, now, and besides, I had to help you. I had to return the favour."   


"Thanks, I really appreciate it," Yugi told him as he, Kaiba, and the others started walking towards the helicopter while it was landing.   
The door opened and Mokuba helped everyone get inside. He looked at Bakura and his Yami. "Hi Bakura!" Mokuba said. "Hi Bakura's Brother! Please to meet you! My name is Mokuba! You know, my class and I had been studying Ancient Egypt and I think it's really interesting! Wouldn't you say so?"   


"Mokuba," Seto interrupted and he shook his head.   


"Sorry," he went inside with the rest.   


"Come on," Kaiba told Bakura as he placed a hand on his back and they both went in. "Let's go."   


The helicopter took of and flew in the next minute. Yami Bakura had went inside the Millennium Ring. Joey and Tristan were both telling Mokuba about what had happened. All Mokuba was saying is , 'Yeah' and 'Interesting' and 'Wow'.   
Bakura had been staring at his Millennium Ring, and he was happy that everything turned out great. He was happy that his Yami had finally understood what he had done. Yugi was sitting at a corner with Tea in his arms. While Tea was sleeping Yugi was running his fingers through her brown hair. He then kissed her softly on the cheek and whispered, "I love you, Tea."   
He then looked at Bakura and realized he didn't seem happy. "Bakura? You okay?"   


"Huh?... yeah, I'm fine, Yugi. It's just..."   


"Are you worried about something?"   


Bakura looked at him and said, "I don't know how Titiana is going to react. I'm sure she won't be happy about this."   


"She will be happy, Bakura," Yugi told him. "Just talk to her about this and give her time. She'll understand!"   


They had been flying for three whole hours, until Saffron had made it towards an area that was deserted. She landed the helicopter in the middle.   


"Saffron, why did you stop?" Seto asked her.   


"It's how we got here, Seto," Saffron replied, hitting a switch, "and it's how we're going to get back."   


The helicopter had Immediately dissapeared when she had hit that switch. Everyone felt that they were going to vomit except Tea who was asleep. Joey who had been closing his eyes, opened them, and saw that they were back at Kaiba Corp. "Phew!"   
"Everyone out," Kaiba told them. Saffron suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him softly and slowly.   


"What was that for?" Kaiba asked her hugging her.   


"I was really worried about you, you know," Saffron told him. "Mokuba wanted to come and look for you, and I decided to come as well. I couldn't stand sitting here. I had to do something to help you."   


Seto smiled and said, "That was very helpful, dear. I'm glad you did that."   


They had kissed and were squishing each other, but Seth interupted them by saying, "Mom? Dad? What're you doing?"   


Seto and Saffron stopped and looked down. "Nothing important, dear," Saffron told him, blushing deeply. "Why don't we go back inside? Seto, you wouldn't mind adjusting the machine again, would you?"   


"Of course I wouldn't mind, dear. I would do anything for you."   


Yugi and the others followed by Saffron went towards the next room. Mrs. Ryou, Mrs. Wheeler, and Mrs. Taylor were all there, looking worried. "I called them over here," Mokuba told them. "But it was mostly Saffron's idea."   


When Titiana saw Bakura, she ran to him and hugged him. She started crying after. "Titiana?" Bakura asked her. "What's wrong? I came back, you know. You don't need to cry..."   


"I'm not crying about that," Titiana said. Her cry then rurned into anger. She started shouting at him. "Bakura Ryou, what were you thinking, scaring me ro death like that?! You nearly gave me a heartattack! I saw you trying to save that... that... twin of yours, and you could have got yourself killed and - "   


"Hold on a sec, how did you know?" Bakura asked.   


"The computer, Bakura," Titiana responded, hugging him.   


Bakura paused for a moment, then said, "Titiana, I'm sorry. I didn't want to scare you. I was worried after, on how you would react and - "   


Titiana cut his sentence of by kissing him gently, placing both her arms around his neck. Bakura kissed her back. Miho was hugging Tristan and telling him how proud she was, Mai was doing the same thing to Joey except she yelled at him at first, saying that she was worried when he got attacked.   


"I'm just glad you're alright," Titiana told Bakura after. "Was that your brother, Bakura? Your twin brother?"   


Bakura smiled at her. "Yeah, Titiana, you could say that."   
  


***   
  



	18. ~(*Epilogue*)~

~*Epilogue*~  
  
  


******************************************************   
  


Three days had passed since Tea had been Kidnapped. The people from Egypt had been reported that Theisuse's body is layed on the deserted part of Egypt. The Reporters had also reported that on national news. After two more days, Tea was pregnant again. Yugi was happy for Yura because she would not be a lonley child anymore; she would finally have someone to play with.   


Three day after Tea's pregnancy, Yugi had got a phone call after, from Bakura and they were moslty talking about eight days ago, when Tea was kidnapped. Bakura had told him that not only did Thesiuse kidnapped Tea to get his Millennium Puzzle, but he was also obsessed with Tea. He had heared that Tea wasn't the only one who Thesiuse had kidnapped.   


Joey had became a Principle at Tokyo's most finest school and Tristan had started to report national news on television. Yugi, however, worked as a Lawyer. Over the past few years Bakura was studying to be a doctor, and now, he finally is. He looks after sick and injured people. His wife also started working as a nurse.   
Kaiba was chosen to be the leader at Kaiba Corp, and Mokuba had finally gotten married with his Fiance, Mirayah. Now she is known as Mirayah Kaiba.   


After nine months, Tea's pregnancy was over. Her new baby was a boy. Tea and Yugi decided to name him Travis. Travis Moto, Tea loved that name. Yugi liked it as much as Tea. He and his friends had celebrated when Travis and Tea had came home from the hospital. Yura started jumping with glee after she saw her new baby brother. She had made a promise to always look after him.   


Tea started to teach ballet at the Domino Dance Studio, and many young girls went their ro learn how to dance. Tea had also got a letter. It had said that she was chosen to come to New York to teach a group of young girls how to dance. She had left for a year, and she had written Yugi and the others a letter, saying how life in New York was going.   


The next year, Travis was only one year old, and when Tea had came back from New York, she, Yugi, and their friends had celebrated Travis' birthday.   
  


*~*~*~*~*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


YAY!! I AM FINALLY DONE THIS FANFIC! And I'm going to start another one, too! But not this year thought, since school is starting! My parents won't let me go on the interent! So, I have to wait until next year to write another one, but until then, I hope you had enjoyed this fic! (^_^) (> .   
  


signed   
  
  


Sailor-Angel 


End file.
